Truth Is
by QueenOfPink87
Summary: Broken beyond repair? More like broken without one another. He's decided to walk away. However, it's not as easy to walk away from what they shared as either of them thinks. Can they find their way back to one another, or is the damage already done?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi, everyone. If you can't tell I've been on a bit of a break, but I feel it's time to stop crying over what's happening with our canon ship and write the story that we all deserve.

During this time of mourning I've had conversations with several mutuals who have reminded me of what the purpose of fanfiction is. Its purpose is to tell the stories we like to hear and to expound on details we feel like the show writers have let fall to the side. In short it's us telling our story the way we want.

A lot of us agree that what's happening is contrived, out of character and makes no sense. So, I was writing a shortie, that now I'm seeing as a multi-chapter story.

I want to tell the story we deserve with these characters as they have previously been established. Although I don't believe that Jaggie's breakup made sense, I'm going to go with that storyline. However, I'm going to write the characters as previously established. This may lead us down a different path.

This will be a pro Jaggie fic and there will be no firefighters in this story. I hope you all will enjoy. Remember once the first chapter drops, send me reviews so I can know what you all think.

Special shout out to Justedelightful and TheZombieRonin.


	2. This Hurts

Chapter 1

Maggie woke up alone in her bed at her sister's house. Her home. The home she shared with her sisters, her two nieces, and her nephew. The home of her birth mother. The home that two short weeks ago she had been ready to leave to start the next chapter of her life with the man that she loved.

He had asked her to move in. It was scary, but it was the next step for them. There was a lot to consider. He had a daughter who lived with him part-time. Moving in with him would mean that she would become an integral part of the little girl's life. She had been ready for that next chapter in their life.

However, after a particularly stressful camping trip they ended up at an impasse and he decided that they were broken beyond repair and he decided they weren't worth fighting for. He broke up with her. Shattering her heart. She had trusted him, and he had done the very thing that she had trusted him not to do and that was hurt her.

Sighing Maggie sat up. It was time to get ready for work. Going to work would normally be her place of solitude, but it was difficult. Seeing him in the hall and elevators. Not being able to share quiet moments with him anymore.

However, there was a lot going on at work that helped distract her. Her sister Meredith, Richard and Alex had been fired for something having to do with insurance fraud. Then there were the legal ramifications for Meredith following all of that. Maggie knew that she didn't have time to focus on her heartache. She had to put on her big girl panties and get through it. She had a family and they depended on her. She liked that and she would do whatever she could to be there for them all.

Maggie went through her morning routine. When she got downstairs she saw Meredith packing the kid's lunch. Amelia was making breakfast.

Maggie took a seat at the kitchen table and Amelia asked, "You want breakfast? I made oatmeal."

Smiling Maggie said, "Sure, I'll have some."

Amelia walked over carrying the pot and spoon and began putting oatmeal in Maggie's waiting bowl. She asked, "So, you're still broken up? That's sticking?"

Smirking up at her sister Maggie answered, "It's very, very sticking. I think I deserve better than someone who regularly abandons me for, you know, trees."

Amelia askes, "Right?"

Maggie replies, "So, yeah, it's sticking."

Once Maggie got to work that day she changed and made her way down to the pit. There was an emergent patient that needed a surgical consult. She got on the elevator. It stopped on the next floor and there he was. The man she loved. The man who she was ready to share a life with. The man that last week had thrown their relationship over a cliff.

She was going to start taking the stairs. It was weird. Elevators were kind of their thing. Standing in the elevator made her feel nostalgic. Smelling him, feeling the sexual tension that was obviously still there.

He was the first to speak, "Hi, Maggie."

Maggie refused to let him see the pain radiating from inside of her. She had just told her sisters that they were friends. She really didn't have a choice. They didn't end bitterly. They just didn't fit. Who was she kidding? She felt like Jackson had been her perfect match. Nevertheless, here they were. Their lives were very much entwined. Breaking up was every bit as messy as Maggie anticipated in the begging.

Closing her eyes to hold back the tears, Maggie shook her head and held up her right hand stopping him before he said anything more. She said, "Mmmhmm. Not yet. I'm not ready Jackson."

He looked at her. He could see the pain. He could see the pride. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and make her feel better. All he wanted from Maggie was to know that she felt that they were worth fighting for. If she came to him he'd envelop her in his arms immediately.

Jackson rode the elevator in silence. Breaking up with Maggie had been rash and he regretted it. However, he struggled with wondering if maybe it was for the best. Maggie hadn't expressed any emotion about the breakup. That frustrated him. He saw her constantly trying to mask her emotions, but she wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable with him. He didn't understand.

He wasn't even upset about their fight during camping anymore. He had been over it. However, when he tried to speak to her she exploded and told him that they should wait to talk like they had previously agreed. He felt like a week had been more than enough time for their tempers to cool.

Then looking at his patient's regression. Looking at the rift in their relationship and he saw a parallel. However, turns out there was no parallel because although his patient had recovered, he and Maggie had not.

When the elevator stopped Jackson stepped back to allow her to exit first. As she passed him he caught her scent and his knees buckled slightly. She smelled as good as she looked. Hell, she was supposed to be brokenhearted. Why was she looking and smelling so good? He was struggling. Only looked halfway decent because he didn't want to scare Harriet, but if Maggie wasn't by his side he didn't feel the need to be immaculately groomed.

However, here she was smelling scrumptious, almost glowing if you asked him. He narrowed his eyes. She was doing just fine without him. Maybe it was best that they go their separate ways after all.

Jackson left the elevator scratching his beard. It had been really itchy and dry lately. Maggie was moving on. He needed to get over her as well.

Maggie walked into the pit asking, "Shepherd, you paged?"

Looking at her sister Amelia said, "Yes, MVC. Has a head injury with severe chest pains." Maggie asked, "Do we have any films yet?"

Amelia said, "We're waiting on them now. Just as Maggie put the stethoscope in her ears and began to exam the patient, Parker came in with the films. He put them up on the light board and Maggie studied them from afar.

Maggie said, "His entire chest is crushed and one of his ribs is piercing his heart. We need to get him to an OR right now. Do you need a head CT?"

Amelia nodded pulling off her gloves. She said, "Go ahead and take him. He's been quite unstable. I can get the scan in the OR."

Maggie said, "Great, let's go."

As Maggie filled out some things on the patient's chart she walked out of the trauma room and straight into Jackson's arms. He grabbed her around her waist. The feel of her body familiar in his arms.

She felt the familiar electricity and looked up at him. Jackson's hand was low on her back. Touching her exposed skin. It wasn't a creepy or threatening caress. It was familiar. Catching herself Maggie stepped back and Jackson reluctantly released her.

Maggie looked up giving him a half-smile of thanks before she walked around him and left the trauma room.

When she was gone Jackson inhaled. Breaking up with Maggie was the wrong decision. At that moment he knew that. However, he knew Maggie. He knew the breakup wasn't something that he could just walk back.

Jackson stood in the doorway staring off into space when Owen walked up behind him, "Avery I need you I have a facial degloving."

Jackson tried shaking off his melancholy and followed Owen.

Maggie walked out of the OR a few hours later completely wiped out. That surgery had been challenging. She had to be quick on her feet and she also had to improvise. She walked to her lab on autopilot. She walked in staring at her tablet. She smelled a familiar scent. Looking up she saw Jackson standing in the back leaning against the wall.

She turned to look at the door to make sure she hadn't accidentally walked into his lab. Nope, she was in the right place. She asked, "Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Jackson asked softly.

Maggie walked over and sat her tablet down. She crossed her arms over her chest saying, "I don't know what there is to discuss. You said we were broken beyond repair. You said that we should put ourselves out of our misery and to throw our relationship over a cliff. What more is there to say? No amount of talking can repair what's broken beyond repair. It hurts. I know that. I feel that. In my chest, I feel it. Every single time I see you. Every time I smell you. Every time I think about you. Every time I hear your voice. Let me heal. Leave me alone."

Jackson looked at Maggie with tired eyes. She could see that he wasn't sleeping. He said, "Maggie…"

Shaking her head, she said, "Leave Jackson."

Holding up his hands in surrender he walked to the door. He paused saying, "I love you. I told you that I was good at apologizing when I've done something wrong. Leaving you was wrong. I'm sorry."

When he left Maggie sank down to the floor burying her face in her hands and she released the tears that she had been holding back. Maggie heard her door open and close. She looked up saying, "Jackson I told you- "

Amelia stood looking down at her. Amelia asked, "Maggie are you okay? Where is he? It's bad enough that he broke up with you, but he can't be upsetting you at work too."

Maggie stood and wiped her eyes. She said, "Calm down, it's fine."

Amelia said, "It's not fine." She stormed out in search of Jackson.

Maggie let out a loud grown. She wanted to be over him already so that she could move on with her life.

She couldn't believe she was at work crying over a guy. It was unheard of. She had been engaged to Dean but hadn't shed one tear when they ended. She knew she would be fine; it was just that she had expected so much from her relationship with Jackson. She had opened up so much only to be stabbed in the back when she turned her head.

Jackson always accused her of running, but in their relationship, he ran. He ran to the woods. He ran when it got tough and that was something she didn't need in her life. If he couldn't stick it out through the good and bad, good riddance.

Maggie made it up in her mind that she wouldn't cry over Jackson anymore. Nope, he wasn't worth it. He couldn't handle their relationship, or her. He was the problem not her.

She was done with the heartache. It was time she allowed him to carry that burden on his own.


	3. Separate Ways

Chapter 2

Two weeks later Maggie was feeling a little better. She was still brokenhearted, but she was beginning to feel more like herself. Meredith escaped jail time and had to do community service and Amelia had found out that she was pregnant with Linc's baby.

There were a lot of changes going on and Maggie felt a little stagnant. She attributed that to the end of her relationship. She was advancing professionally, but she felt like her personal life was at a standstill. She hoped that the feeling would subside as the days went on.

She was walking to the pit when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her she looked at the display noticing that it was Catherine Avery calling her. Maggie wondered why Catherine would be calling her. She decided that maybe it was something work-related.

Maggie answered, "Hi, Catherine."

Catherine said, "Hey, baby. How're you? I've been on the go, and I haven't seen you two. Does Jackson have Harriet this week? We can do dinner tomorrow night."

Maggie stopped walking. She was going to kill Jackson Avery. He hadn't told his mother that they were no longer together and here she was on the phone with her. She would have to break the news to Catherine.

Catherine said, "Maggie, are you still there?"

Taking in a deep breath Maggie asked, "Catherine, have you spoken to Jackson recently?"

"In passing, why?" Catherine answered.

Rolling her eyes Maggie said, "Jackson and I are no longer together."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Maggie just waited for Catherine's reaction. She was more than ready for Catherine to blame her for the breakup with her golden boy son.

Finally, Catherine said, "When did all of this happen? Last thing I knew you two were fine and had taken time off from work to go camping. That was just a few weeks ago."

Maggie resumed walking. She said to Catherine, "Well, things didn't go well during camping. When we got back we decided that we weren't a great match and we ended things."

Catherine sucked her teeth. She said, "Maggie are you busy right now?"  
Maggie got onto the elevator. She answered, "I'm at work. Going to the pit for a consult. Why?"

"I want you to come to lunch with me and tell me what really happened," Catherine replied.

Maggie said, "Catherine, maybe you should just talk to Jackson."

Replying Catherine said, "Do you expect him to give me the truth? He wasn't even honest with me enough to tell me that the two of you had broken up. I'd rather speak to you. Do you have time today?"

Holding back a sigh Maggie said, "Sure, where do you want to have lunch?"

Catherine said, "My limo will be waiting for you in an hour. See you then honey."

When Maggie arrived in the pit she went directly to the trauma room where she was paged. She made a mental note to find Jackson and kick his ass for putting her in this position with his mother.

Maggie walked in to find two residents staring at an EKG readout. She explained to them what they were seeing. She then had them admit the patient to one of the services of one of her attendings. She then turned to leave. She needed to change before Catherine arrived. When she left the trauma room she noticed Jackson was standing talking to one of the nurses at the nurse's station.

Walking over she took a deep breath saying to him, "Dr. Avery, may I have a moment of your time."

Jackson stilled at hearing Maggie address him so coldly. So professionally. He turned nodding and followed her as she walked away he said, "Maggie, you can call me Jackson."

Shaking her head, she said, "No, I can't. I have to treat you like the colleague that you are. Anyway, why must you be an idiot?"

Jackson looked at her startled by her question. He asked, "Excuse me?"

Maggie answered, "You neglected to tell your mother that we're no longer together. So, she called me thinking that she was calling her son's girlfriend to invite us and Harriet to dinner since she hasn't been around."

Jackson ran a hand over his head. He said, "Babe, I'm sorry. I should have told her. Why would she call you to ask us to dinner? Why didn't she just call me?"

Maggie glared at him. Did he really just call her babe. Should she ignore him, or should she point out that he lost the privilege to call her babe when he threw their relationship over a cliff? Taking a deep sigh, she said, "My name is Dr. Pierce. Also, if Catherine thought we were a couple it's not weird or unreasonable that she would call me directly. She's literally done it before. She isn't the problem here. You are. You should have told her then she would've known, and you would've spared me of the fun opportunity of telling her myself."

Jackson's eyes grew. He asked, "Wait, you told her?" He pulled his phone from his lab coat looking for missed calls or text from his mother.

"Of course, I told her. I wasn't going to pretend to still be in a relationship that was broken beyond repair until you felt like telling her that we broke up. I need a clean break and that includes not leaving people thinking that we are still an item when we're not. I would've thought that would appeal to you," Maggie said, mindful to keep her voice low.

Jackson said, "Maggie- "

Cutting him off Maggie said, "Save it for someone who wants to hear it. I have somewhere I need to be."

Maggie walked away and Jackson stood there watching until she disappeared. He had messed up by breaking up with Maggie and now his mother was involved which would make things more difficult for Maggie. The last thing that he wanted to do was make things harder for Maggie. He loved her enough to know that he had irreparably broken her heart, but he didn't want to have her continue to go through it. He made a mental note to stop by his mom's house later and make sure that she left Maggie alone.

When Maggie got into the back of the limo she was slightly startled that Catherine was waiting for her inside.

The two women exchanged smiles. Catherine was the first to speak saying, "Chile, for someone who just broke up with a fool you're glowing. That's a good thing. You never want to look like you're missing them even if you are. You have to give them glimpses of what they're missing out on."

Maggie smiled shyly. She shrugged, "I still have a job to do. Plus, we ended as friends. It's not like we had a tumultuous breakup. I should still look like my normal self, right?"

Catherine turned more to face Maggie. She squinted her eyes at the younger woman. Maggie had become like a daughter to her. She had stood by Jackson's side every single step of the way of her surgery and recovery. Catherine had watched them. She had watched how her son had matured with Maggie. She watched how he loved her. She had been proud.

Catherine had been planning their wedding in her head. The last thing she expected when she had called Maggie to invite them to dinner was to be told that they had broken up.

Also, when Maggie talked about them not being a match she knew that was a lie. She had watched their relationship evolve from the beginning. Although she hadn't been privy to all their fights she thought they were handling their relationship in a mature and healthy manner.

Catherine reached for Maggie's hand. She asked, "Maggie I know you said that you two weren't a match, but I know that isn't true. What happened?"

Maggie looked at Catherine. She looked concerned and sincere. It made Maggie feel comfortable. She would just tell her side of the story and let Jackson tell his and Catherine could infer from the two stories what she wanted.

Clearing her throat Maggie looked past Catherine out of the window. Shrugging she said, "Long story short that is what really happened. Jackson wanted to go camping and in all of that we learned that we weren't as compatible as we thought."

Catherine said, "Maggie, I've watched you two. I've seen how compatible you are. How are you two not compatible?"

"We come from two completely different backgrounds and those two backgrounds make our approaches to life very different. I'm more cautious and thoughtful, and Jackson is riskier. He's always had a safety net. According to him I'm extremely sheltered. Those two don't mesh well. The camping trip got a little rough and we argued. I got a call about a patient and we had to rush back, only the fog was too thick to drive in." Maggie explained.

The limo stopped and Maggie realized that they were at a nearby restaurant. It made her breath hitch because it was where she and Jackson had had their first date.

Once they were seated and had ordered their first course Catherine said, "Do you feel like continuing, or is it all too much to discuss."

Shrugging Maggie continued, "Jackson got out in the fog to go exploring. He left me in a car on a dark foggy road. Not really safe, but he needed to walk I guess to get some space from me. He said he would be back in ten minutes. It was way longer than that. I got out and started calling for him and was met with silence. I was injured so it wasn't like I was one hundred percent. It was a mess. Anyway, he had found some hikers in distress and he was helping them. I got frustrated with him leaving me injured on a dark foggy road. I suggested that we take time to cool off before we spoke. A week later he tried to approach me at work, and we ended up arguing. The next week he said that our relationship was broken beyond repair and that we should just get out while we could and here we are."

As their lunch progressed Catherine said, "You said something about Jackson that's true and it might have pressed some buttons for him. It's not your fault, I'm just saying. Jackson has never embraced his privilege. It's truly been his downfall all his life. He is so stubborn that he will shoot himself in the foot to separate from his privilege. I won't say he denied it, but he certainly didn't embrace it. However, I didn't help because I have always been there to catch him when he falls. I was always his fallback plan. He doesn't know how to fight because he never had to. You calling him out bruised his ego. This will all blow over. Don't worry honey, you two will be fine."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think I can be with someone who can't fight. I have my own issues with fighting for relationships, but I was willing to do so with Jackson, but he just threw everything away."

Catherine could see the resolve in Maggie. She knew she needed to speak with that hardheaded, stubborn son of hers. She said to Maggie, "I can respect that. However, I want you to promise me something. Promise that you won't let whatever happens between you and Jackson come between us. I'm in your corner, Maggie."

Maggie smiled, "What's done is done between your son and me, but I will for sure make sure that our relationship isn't severed because of our breakup.

The two doctors continued their lunch. The conversation changed from Maggie and Jackson's relationship to Maggie's research. In the back of her mind, Catherine was thinking of the things she would say to her son to let him know that he had severely messed up.


	4. Fix It

Chapter 3

Later that evening Jackson walked into the house that his mother shared with her husband, Dr. Richard Webber. He Called out, "Ma? Richard? Are you home?"

Catherine appeared at the top of the staircase. As she descended, she said, "Jackson Avery, you had the total package. She was genetically surgical royalty, but she wasn't shrouded in it because she hadn't been raised in it. She was beautiful and insanely brilliant and you just threw her away. Where in the hell do you think you're ever going to find a more suitable mate? I was happy with Maggie. I felt like if this cancer got the better of me, that my foundation and everything that I built would be safe in the two of your hands, and you just tossed it away. Who the hell raised you when I wasn't looking?"

Jackson just looked at his mother. Normally he would have told her something about him being a grown man and being able to handle his own life, but he agreed with almost everything she said. His mother was right. He was never going to find another mate like Margaret Pierce. She was everything that his mother had just described and then some and he had lost her forever.

When Catherine reached the last stair, she stared at her only child, surprised by his silence. She looked in his eyes and she saw the pain reflected there. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Reaching out to touch his face she said, "Jackson."

He said, "I messed up Ma. Big time. I was just so angry. We were arguing and she just let the fight go on way longer than she should have. I didn't feel like she was fighting so I was just like whatever. I kept thinking that she didn't respect me anyway. I kept thinking about what she said to me during our argument and now all I can see is how what she said was the truth. She bruised my ego and I let her go. Not only did I let her go, but I hurt her. When I let her go it hurt. How I let her go it hurt. There is no coming back from this."

Grabbing Jackson's hand Catherine leads him to her kitchen. She felt like he was a little boy all over again. She hadn't expected him to be so emotional, but this only went to show what she already knew. Jackson and Maggie belonged with one another.

Jackson took a seat on one of the stools at the island. Catherine went to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of lemonade setting it on the island in front of Jackson and then retrieved a glass for both of them.

As she poured their drink she asked, "Do you love Maggie?"

Jackson looked at his mother. He answered, "That is not a question that needs to be asked. I love her. Stupidly I didn't realize until we were no longer together just how much I do love her. Everything you just described was right and then some. Maggie truly is everything mom. Do you know that she only went on that camping trip because of her love for me? It was something that I loved, so she was willing to give it a try for me. Bailey told me that when it came up that we're no longer together. I was a jerk mom, to the woman I love and all she was doing was trying to please me. Do you know how ungrateful and idiotic I look?"

"Yeah, pretty damn stupid," Catherine said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

Jackson's eyes flashed at his mother's. He said, "Ma!"

Shrugging Catherine asked, "What? You want me to lie to you Chile? I'm not going to do that. When I called Maggie this afternoon and she told me that you were no longer together, I had to look at the calendar and make sure it wasn't April first. I just knew I was on that old Punk'd show, with that Ashton fella. But then I heard the weariness in her voice. When I saw her and was able to look at all the pain in her eyes I knew that this was absolutely no joke."

Jackson looked up from his glass to his mother. He asked, "You saw her today?"

Catherine took a seat on one of the stools. She said, "We had lunch together this afternoon. She didn't tell you?"

Jackson answered, "Well, we don't exactly talk to one another anymore. I think it's too painful for her. I did speak with her because she said that you called to ask us to dinner, which I don't completely understand."

Catherine asked, "What's there to understand. I've been out of town a lot lately. I wanted to spend time with my family. I called up my son's girlfriend to ask if they had plans and my grandbaby and if they wanted to come to dinner. It's really nothing more to it."

"Why not call me your son," Jackson asked?

Squinting her eyes Catherine said, "Is there some type of law I'm unfamiliar with about calling your son's girlfriend?"

Jackson responded, "Of course not. I'm just wondering why you called her is all."

Looking at her son in the eye Catherine said, "Well, you're worried about the absolute wrong thing. What you need to be worried about is how you're going to get her back."

Shaking his head, he said, "There's no getting Maggie back, Ma. Like I told you I hurt her. Maggie isn't the type to sign up for a second dose of heartbreak."

"No, she's not. She a lot like me that way. However, if you manage to get her back, I would hope that you aren't stupid enough to break her heart again." Catherine said pointedly.

Jackson ran his hand over his face. He sighed saying, "Getting her back isn't even an option at this point, but of course, if I ever got a second chance I would go about things totally different."

Catherine tilted her head to the side looking at her son. After a moment she said, "Maggie still loves you. Richard hurt me. I forgave him and I even married him. You have to give up some things if you want her Jackson. You have got to let some things go."

Looking at his mother in the eye Jackson said, "There isn't much I'm not willing to give up to get her back. I guess I thought that she would fight a little bit more. She just gave up. I said we weren't worth fighting for, but she didn't rebut it. She let me walk away."

"News flash, Jackson. Maggie doesn't have to beg for any man to be with her. You have to stop playing games. You can't react and hope that she reacts the way you want her to. You have to stop thinking that you're a prize. You need to realize that Maggie is, in fact, the prize. She's done just fine without. She makes you better. She brings out the best in you. She sparks your creativity. She makes you strive for more. You better act like you know that you're lucky to have her and not the other way around." Catherine said seriously.

Jackson said, "I know I was lucky to have her, Ma?"

Squinting Catherine said, "You couldn't have Jackson. You left her on the side of a dark road injured. Can you imagine how discarded and scared she must have felt?"

Jackson thought about what his mother had just said. He never even considered that Maggie may have felt discarded or abandoned. It was true what they said, hindsight was really twenty-twenty. He was starting to feel what Maggie had been trying to express to him. Maybe he needed to do some self-searching.

Catherine said, "I want you to fix it with Maggie. Not just because she's Ellis Grey's daughter, although that alone is incentive enough. I want you two to fix it because I believe in what you share, and I like what she brings out of you. You're going to have to learn to respect Maggie for who she is. She told me about the argument in the woods and how you think she's sheltered, and she told you that you're privileged. Your privilege isn't allowing you to respect her sheltered lifestyle. Which isn't very sheltered at off if you ask me. She moved to Seattle and met her biological sister and father and practically started a whole new life. She's not sheltered, she just didn't enjoy camping as much as you do and that's fine. The two of you don't have to like all of the same things. I don't like everything Richard likes and vice versa. Plus, you should be more appreciative of Maggie's attempt."

"All my life I have been trying to separate myself from my privilege and here every one is telling me that I'm walking, talking and breathing privilege," Jackson said to himself.

Catherine looked at her son saying, "Maybe instead of trying so hard and failing at rebelling against it, you should embrace it and try and do something with it instead. Maggie doesn't respect you, but I am sure that it wouldn't hurt in helping her to respect you even more. You also might want to see someone and discuss why you try and fight your privilege so badly. Privilege isn't a bad thing, it's all about how you use it."

Jackson sat thinking about what his mother had just said to him. All his life he had run from his privilege. Even when he had first arrived at Grey Sloan back when it was Seattle Grace Mercy West, he hadn't told anyone that he was from THE Avery medical dynasty. It wasn't until his grandfather had abdominal obstructions and had to be admitted to SGMW for surgery, that everyone found out just who he really was.

After sitting in silence for a moment said, "Well, I'm going to leave you to your musings. Jackson, I just want you to know that I love you and I only want the best for you. You had that with Maggie. I'm willing to help you rekindle things with her, but not if your intentions aren't pure and not if you're not willing to be open-minded and see things from her vantage point. You two argued. Things are said, but most things can be worked through."

Jackson watched as his mother walked away. He knew that she was right, but he wasn't convinced that there was any hope left for him and Maggie. He wanted her back more than anything, but he wanted her happy more.


	5. Bittersweet

_**A/N:**__**You may notice some lines that resemble the song Bittersweet by Fantasia, you're not crazy. Her music is the inspiration behind this story (weird because I don't generally listen to her music. I have nothing against it. I just don't) and more specifically this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Maggie sat in the cafeteria with her sisters. Today was a pretty slow day for Maggie and Amelia. Meredith had finished with community service for the day and had stopped by the hospital to visit with her sisters before picking up her children.

Meredith asked, "How are you and Jackson? I mean how're you two dealing with the breakup?"

Maggie stared into her salad. Finally, she said, "Who cares how Jackson is dealing with the breakup? You're my sister. Your concern should be with me and not the man who left me injured, on a dark foggy road and then broke up with me because I was upset about it."

Meredith and Amelia exchanged looks. Meredith said, "I'm sorry. You know that you are always my first concern. I wasn't asking so much about Jackson other than the fact that you two work together and see one another often. I just wanted to know if the breakup was impacting that in any way."

Maggie said, "We don't talk. We don't interact. Our paths cross and he pauses like he wants to say something then he looks me in the eye and keeps going. I think that's best. I don't really know how to speak to Jackson anymore. I rue the day we have to work on something together. That's going to be a rough one for me."

Amelia stated. "I get it. You're accepting that things have ended, but you still love him."

Sighing Maggie said, "I'll always love Jackson. So, it's hard. Part of me wants him and part of me doesn't. Part of me is missing him the other part is like good riddance. Part of me is saying that the love we had is still strong and the other part is letting go. I'm a bundle of feelings and emotions, so, for now, I'm focusing on my work. It never lets me down."

Amelia reached over taking Maggie's hand in hers. Maggie gave Amelia a sad smile in return. Meredith asked, "Well have the two of you sat down and talked? Now that everything has cooled off. You've had some space. It doesn't have to be over."

"As I said, I don't even know how to talk to Jackson anymore. Maybe it's best if we just let it be over. It shouldn't be this hard should it?" Maggie asked.

Chuckling Meredith asked, "You're asking me? The woman who met her husband in a bar. Found out he was married and begged him to pick me. Walked around depressed when he picked his wife. Waited for him, only for him to break up with me because of his ambition and the fact that I wasn't yet emotionally developed due to the trauma I've faced in my life at the hands of THE Ellis Grey. I could go on, but the point is that Derek and I went through it; however, we made it."

Amelia said, "Look at me. Everything I do is messy, but here I am pregnant with Linc's baby and happy. I'm terrified as hell, but happy. It wasn't a walk in the park for us to get to this place either. You have to think about it though. Nothing that you've achieved in your life ever came easy. Yes, you're a genius, so the knowledge and understanding came easily, but you still had to fight and overcome a lot to get where you are now. However, you are a catch and Jackson may not be deserving of you."

Maggie mumbled, "Maybe it was good while it lasted.'"

Meredith asked, "Let me ask you something. I don't want you snapping and biting my head off either. If Jackson came to you right now and sincerely apologized and expressed his regret and how he overreacted, would you take him back?"

Maggie looked at her sisters sitting across from her. She pondered the question that Meredith had just posed. She answered, "I don't know. Jackson and I had a very good relationship, but there were some key things that we would need to work on before we could reconcile. Things that are fundamental to who we are as people. So fundamental that I'm not sure we can overcome them."

Amelia asked, "Things like?"

Maggie said, 'Well Jackson is a bit impulsive. I am okay with that. I allow him space to be him, but I am not impulsive. I'm calculating. When it comes to things that directly impact me, I am going to be cautious. I don't need to be with someone who can't respect or accept that about me, and I don't think he can."

Meredith looked at her sister. She said, "You definitely don't have to change who you are. If he can't give you the same courtesy and respect that you give him then you don't need to be with him. I will support you either way."

Maggie looked at her watch. She said, "I have something to do. I have to go."

Maggie walked back up to the attending's lounge. She didn't really have anything to do, but she was tired of discussing her failed relationship with Jackson. She decided that she would go lay on the sofa in the attending's lounge and study for her upcoming surgery.

As soon as she got comfortable in walked Jackson. Maggie thought to herself that she should've just studied in an on-call room or in her lab. Ignoring his presence, she continued to read.

Jackson watched her as he walked over to the coffee machine. He was contemplating if he should speak or get his coffee and leave. He wanted him and Maggie to be friends again if nothing else, so he decided to play it cool. He poured his coffee and said, "What you over there studying so hard?"

Maggie looked up from her book. Her eyes scanned the empty room to make sure that he was actually speaking to her. She closed her book and sat up. Stretching her neck muscles, she said, "I'm doing a myectomy and a ventricular restoration tomorrow."

Jackson smiled. Not because of the surgery, because he knew she would own it, but because she was actually speaking to him as if he were any other human being. Jackson said, "Nothing you can't handle, or that you need to study for. You are going to be busy tomorrow, though. What time are your two surgeries scheduled for?"

Maggie shook her head. She said, "Both procedures are on one patient. That's the exciting part. I'm extremely excited."

Jackson said, "I can imagine you're removing part of the heart wall and reshaping the heart. I know how you like to study before you perform a big surgery, so I'll leave you to it. Unless you want me to help you study?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she stood. She shook her head. She said, "Dr. Avery, our days of studying and sexing all night are long gone."

Looking at her with a smile on his face he said, "Who said anything about sex. I legitimately wanted to help you study. I am capable of studying without sex. Are you Dr. Pierce?"

Maggie shook her head saying, "Bye," as she left the room.

Jackson kissed her neck saying, "Say it again, babe."

Giggling Maggie said, "Then I'll connect the patient to the cardiopulmonary machine."

Jackson continues to kiss her between her breast and down her torso. He hummed, "Mmhmm. What happens after you put them on the cardiopulmonary machine?"

"I'll go through the aortic valve to get to the thickened muscle," Maggie answered breathlessly as his head disappeared between her thighs. At the first touch of his tongue, Maggie almost arched off of the bed.

As he listened to Maggie talk about thickened muscle he felt a certain part of his anatomy begin to thicken and lengthen. He missed this. Being here with her like this. Preparing for a procedure, or just reading from a medical journal, or textbook. It was their thing. It was something they shared. It was their form of foreplay.

Maggie squirmed as Jackson worked his magic on her lower lips. Just before she fell off of the precipice Jackson kissed the inside of her thigh sucking on her velvety skin for a moment before saying, "You're practically rebuilding a heart tomorrow. I can't tell you how damn sexy that is."

Jackson hovered over her. His lips almost touching hers. Just when he moved to thrust into her his alarm clock rang, waking him up from his dream.

Jackson sat up straight in bed. He looked around and she wasn't there. He was all alone. They had broken up, and now she wanted nothing to do with him.

Jackson looked down noticing what state the dream had his body in. Jackson thought to himself that he had to find a way to get her out of his head or find a way to get her back. He couldn't be a grown man waking up in the state of a 13-year-old boy. He was better than that. He also realized he had everything with Margaret, and he wasn't ever going to find anyone who appealed to him the way she did.

He had to acknowledge that he had messed up royally and needed to get himself together. Losing Maggie wasn't something he would recover from. He couldn't let her be the one that got away. He had to get his baby back.

He knew Maggie though. There wouldn't be anything easy about achieving that goal. Taking a breath Jackson got out of bed. He knew he was going to have to put all of his energy into gaining Maggie's trust again. He'd start today.


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

Jackson walked into the hospital. He was restless and wound uptight. He hoped that Maggie would be open to the peace offering that he had sent her. The anniversary of Diane's death was this week. He wanted her to know that her mother was on his mind and that he'll always be here for her. He hoped that it would soften her up and make her agreeable to having a conversation with him about them. Most importantly he wanted her to just know that he was there.

His dream told him one thing. She was truly everything that he wanted and needed in a life partner. He had been a fool and he never should have broken up with her. If she was willing to speak with him about their relationship that would be the first thing that he would say to her.

He now knew that he owed her an apology. He also knew why he owed her. He had been a condescending jerk. It hadn't respected her feelings towards camping and had tried forcing his love of camping on her. He also understood that leaving her in the dark fog on the side of the road hadn't been a great idea either. Although he felt that she would have been just fine, he should have thought about it a little more. He had left in anger. He wanted to take a walk and cool off; however, he shouldn't have left her. He should have given her time to cool off and he shouldn't have told her that their relationship wasn't worth holding on to. In all actuality, their relationship was actually everything and he needed to tell her that.

He couldn't wait for her to arrive at work so that they could talk.

Maggie walked down the stairs on her way to the kitchen to pack her lunch for the day. She was reading through her emails on her phone when the doorbell rang.

Maggie slid her phone into her pocket and jogged the rest of the way down the stairs over to the front door. She called out, "I got it."

Maggie opened the door to find a delivery guy. He asked, "Is Dr. Maggie Pierce here?"

Maggie scrunched up her face answering, "I'm Dr. Maggie Pierce."

He thrust a tablet into her hands and said, "Can you sign this, please? I have a delivery for you."

Maggie took the tablet and scribbled her name. The delivery guy brought in an extra-large marigold bouquet. He asked, "Where do you want me to put it?"

Maggie looked around confused. Then she pointed to a nearby table. She walked over to her purse to get out money for a tip, but he waved it off saying, "It's been taken care of."

Maggie closed the door behind him then turned to look at the flowers. She didn't even need to read the card to know who they came from. He was the only person on the planet that would send her marigolds.

Maggie stared at the card, not daring to pick it up and read it. She didn't understand why in the world Jackson was sending her flowers, but she knew that she didn't want anything from him. What she had wanted he had given up. Sending her flowers after the fact wasn't going to change any of that.

Later that afternoon Jackson walked out of the OR. He went over to the nurse's station and noticed an elaborate floral arrangement much like the one he had sent to Maggie.

Dr. Brody who was sitting behind the nurse's station said, "Dr. Avery, Dr. Pierce asked me to make sure you got these. She said, no thank you."

Jackson looked at the flowers as Dr. Brody walked off. Maggie hadn't accepted his flowers. Why hadn't she accepted them? She had to know that they were a peace offering. A small reminder of her mother. She hadn't accepted them and that confused him.

Jackson's phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it and saw that he was being paged to the pit. He looked at the flowers once more and then turned to leave. When he got to the pit he saw a glimpse of her standing in the ambulance bay. He loved it when she wore her hair that way. Her curls were loose and parted off-center and had the front pinned back on each side to keep her hair out of her face. That beautiful face that he loved to trace softly with his index finger while she slept. Maggie's sexy body in her scrubs. They all wore scrubs every day, but Maggie in scrubs was entirely different. She wore them well.

Jackson stood there and stared at her. Maggie was actually everything that he wanted and needed. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she had been learning to trust him enough to become vulnerable with him. She was opening up more. She was expressing herself and he had ruined it all. He started to feel tightness in his chest. Then he heard a faraway voice of someone calling his name.

"Avery! Get in here!" He heard Teddy call out.

He turned facing Teddy but the pain in his chest increased and he struggled to pull in a breath. He clutched his chest and tears started to trickle out of his eyes. Jackson doubled over in pain.

Everything after that happened so quickly. He heard Teddy yell for someone to get him to a trauma room. He heard her scream, Pierce. Next thing he knew he was in a trauma room getting hooked up to an EKG machine and Maggie was listening to him with her stethoscope.

Someone behind him put an oxygen mask on his face. He heard Maggie give out some orders as she ripped off the EKG sheet and studied it. Someone came to his other side and started prepping him to take a blood sample.

Jackson reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand squeezing it. She looked him in the eye. She said, "Don't worry Jackson, I got you."

He felt the tightness in his chest start to subside. Over the next forty-five minutes, nurses and Maggie continuously came in and out of the room. Maggie had offered to call his mother, but Jackson said that he didn't want to worry Catherine until they knew what was going on.

Maggie walked into the room. She was alone. She walked over to his bed. Giving him a relieved smile. She said, "So, all of your tests came back and your heart looks good. It looks like you had a severe panic attack. You may want to see someone about the stress you're under."

Jackson reached for her hand. He said, "I don't need to see someone to know what caused the panic attack. I know what did it. It was you."

Maggie frowned and pulled her hand away. She asked, "Excuse me?"

Jackson said, "No, not like that babe. You didn't do anything to me. It's the lack of you in my life and me thinking that I will have to go through life without you. That's why I sent you those flowers earlier. I was hoping that it would remind you of how much I love you. Because I really do love you, babe. I was a fool. It was stupid of me to leave you. It was stupid of me to leave you on the side of the road in the dark fog when you were already injured. I was a jerk to say those things about your upbringing and saying you needed to expand all because you didn't share the same joy I have for camping. You were right. We don't have to do everything together and I think you for trying camping for me. I should've appreciated that from the beginning."

Maggie took a step back. She said, "Jackson- "

Cutting her off he said, "Babe, just hear me out."

Shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes. She said, "You sent me marigolds to be manipulative. Hoping that if I'm thinking about my mother and how she liked you and how you helped me after her death that I would be willing to what? Get back with you? After what you did to me? After you belittled what we shared and told me that it wasn't even worth holding on to. That we should just throw it over a cliff. I'm supposed to look at some dumb flowers and what? Want to put me through that heartache again? Just when I was starting to finally get ok with the fact that the man I loved didn't really love me the way I thought he did, I'm supposed to be reminded of my mother and run back to you?"

Jackson sat up. He said, "Maggie, no. It's not like that at all. I wasn't being manipulative. I knew what this week was. I knew that it might be a little hard for you. So, I wanted to let you know that I too was thinking of Diane. I wanted you to know that I will always be here for you. I was hoping that if you knew that you always had me in your corner then we could talk, and I could finally tell you that I'm sorry. That's it, Maggie, whether or not we ever make it back to where we were I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I'm always going to be here for you."

Maggie looked at him. She said, "We both know that you don't like who I am. That you want to make me into the woman you want. I like who I am. I don't want to expand. I don't want to change. I want you to stop sending me gifts. I want you to stop talking to me if it's not for a professional reason, and I want you to leave me alone. I wanted to be your friend eventually, but you can't even respect the decision that you made. So, I don't know if we ever can be. I want you to just go way, Jackson. Go find someone who meets the criteria you have for a woman because if nothing else is clear about our relationship the fact that I'm not what you want is."

Jackson looked at her. He said, "Maggie, I just want to say I'm sorry. I love you more than anything. I made a mistake."

She walked to the door and turned back to him. She said, "As I told you in the woods, you never learned to deal with the consequences of your actions. Well, you made a mistake and the consequence of that action is that we'll never be together again. I forgive you, but I don't want you in my life. I truly hope that you feel better, and I hope that you speak to someone about the panic attack. I'm sorry things couldn't work out better between us."

Maggie left and Jackson stared behind her. He stood and searched for his phone. He made a call. He said in a voice broken by tears, "I messed up. I messed up bad. I'm never going to get her back."


	7. Help

Chapter 6

Jackson walked into Joe's bar and took a seat at the empty table with Richard. He said, "Thank you for meeting me."

Richard just stared at him. He respected Jackson and cared a lot about him. After all, he was his wife's son; however, Richard was livid with the young man. His wife had mentioned that Jackson and Maggie had broken up. It was a complicated situation. Maggie biologically was his daughter, but she had been adopted and had her own set of parents that didn't include him.

He was grateful to know her and to have her as a part of his life, but Maggie didn't think of Richard as a father. That didn't make the paternal feelings he had for Maggie go away. When he heard that they had broken up and that it had been Jackson who had broken up with her, Richard was not happy.

He remembered telling Jackson that if he ever hurt Maggie that he would come after him. Luckily because he no longer worked with Maggie and Jackson he hadn't seen Jackson in a while. He had been surprised when an emotional Jackson had called him asking if they could meet.

Richard looked at Jackson. He said, "You should tell me why I shouldn't be upset with you. You should do it quickly."

Jackson looked at Richard. He said, "Richard, I love her. I never meant to hurt her. She's just so frustrating at times and maybe I'm a little spoiled and entitled. Today I was watching her from afar and started to have a panic attack. I thought I was having a heart attack. Everyone did actually. They called Maggie to check me out. She said it was a panic attack. It was at that moment that I realized just how much I really love her. Richard, besides my daughter Maggie is my everything."

Richard asked, "What does any of this have to do with me? Just so you know, I am in Maggie's corner above all. I will always be."  
"I'm going to lose her for good and I can't handle that. I only want the best for Maggie and that's me. I'm not being cocky. I'm the best because I know what she deserves and I'm willing to move heaven and earth to give it to her." Jackson said earnestly.

Tapping his index finger on the tabletop Richard asked, "Again, what does any of this have to do with me? From what I hear, you really hurt Maggie when you broke up with her. I told you what would happen if you ever hurt her in any way."

Jackson said, "Richard you don't know everything that happened. Maggie said some things that hurt me. It's not an excuse. I'm just saying. I was hurt and I reacted in pain. It doesn't make any of this right, but I love her, and I want nothing more than her happiness. Before this blow up we were really happy. Very happy. I just want to restore all of that."

"Jackson, you broke her heart. You took her happiness away and now you expect me to help you get her back so that you can what? Hurt her again?" Richard asked sternly.

Jackson looked at Richard and Richard looked back at Jackson. He knew that Richard would give him a hard time for hurting Maggie. He had warned him. However, Jackson knew that Richard had been where he was currently. With his mother actually and Jackson trusted that Richard could help him.

Richard said, "Jackson, I'm not going to help you so that you can hurt her again. If you don't know without a shadow of a doubt that you want to be with her, just let her go. Because what you're asking me goes against everything I'm feeling towards you for hurting her. It will also put my relationship with Maggie at risk. Maggie and I are in a good place. She allows me to be in her life and nothing is worth me losing that. Nothing, not even you."

Jackson said, "I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship. I'm not asking you to get involved. I just want advice. You and mom broke up. Before you got engaged. When I was married to April. How did you two come back together?"

Richard sipped his coffee and thought for a minute. He was having a hard time figuring out if he wanted to offer Jackson any words of advice. He was starting to think Jackson should just leave Maggie alone and let her get on with her life. However, he'd witnessed the two together. They really did have a brilliant bond.

Catherine had once mentioned how she couldn't wait for Jackson and Maggie to get engaged. She said that she just knew Maggie would be the most gorgeous bride. When she'd made the comment to him all Richard could think about was that he'd finally have a familial connection with the daughter he was robbed of raising and knowing.

"I went to Boston, the day after Cristina lost the Harper Avery award. I went to Boston with the intention of proposing to your mother. We got into a fight about Cristina and the award. I was angry. So, I told her that I came to propose. I put the ring on her desk, and I told her that I was leaving. Looking back, it was a mean-spirited thing to do. Getting mad isn't a bad thing. That's fine. It happens. We love these women so much they can be frustrating sometimes. Especially women like Catherine and Maggie." Richard sighed and stated.

Jackson said, "Maybe you're not the right person to talk to. Because the thing is Maggie is unlike any other woman I've ever met. She is nothing like mom and I have to do things differently with her."

Richard sat back in his chair. He said, "Actually your mother and Maggie a very similar. They're brilliant strong women with their own minds. They know what they want, and they know how to go about doing it. Maggie knows that she needs structure and a plan in life. It's what makes her successful. She has great focus. When she loves she loves hard and family means everything to her. All of these things are just as true for your mother too."

Jackson sat thinking about the assessment that Richard had just made. If you thought about it, it was true. Maggie called it bringing the thunder. She brought it only when needed, the difference with his mother was that she exuded the thunder at all times. No matter how or when they displayed it, they both had the thunder and didn't play when it came to their professions.

Richard resumed talking, "Like I said women like your mother and Maggie can be frustrating at times, but they're worth it. I don't know if you'll ever get the opportunity to get Maggie back. It took me a long while before Catherine and I could reconcile. You hurt Her. Instead of focusing on trying to get her back maybe you need to spend time working on the things that caused you to lose her in the first place. Because getting her back isn't the hardest thing you'll face. It'll be keeping her once you get the chance."

Jackson looked at Richard. He asked, "So, you're not going to help me?"

"I am helping you. What you chose to do with what I told you, is up to you. You need to work on you Jackson. That's all you can do. Maggie is hurt by you and your actions and probably doesn't want anything to do with you. You need to work on you. If you can work on you if the opportunity ever presents itself you can show her that you're a changed man for the better." Richard said sternly.

Jackson nodded. Richard added, "You can also prove to me that you're worthy and that I shouldn't kick your ass for breaking her heart."

Over the next few weeks, Jackson did his best to honor Maggie's wishes. He kept his distance. He didn't want to cause her any undue emotional stress. It was hard and he was having a hard time sleeping, but he knew that he had to let her heal. He respected that.

The following week Maggie was typing up a paper on the data that she had gathered from her mood rooms. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that when her phone buzzed with a page for her to go to a viewing room for a consult with Catherine she was startled.

She saved her work and left to go meet Catherine. She walked into the viewing room, "Hi, Catherine. You need me?"

Catherine turned in her chair to face Maggie. Smiling she said, "Yes, Jackson and I are leaving to go to California to perform a reconstruction; however, our patient had a heart defect that makes surgery tricky. I need the best cardiothoracic surgeon I know to be on standby. That person happens to be you. Do you think you can look over the scans and come to California with us?"

Maggie looked up at the images on the screen then back at Catherine. She said, "I don't know, Jackson and I aren't exactly on friendly terms."

Catherine looked at Maggie. The woman that she loved like a daughter in law and respected as a surgeon. She said, "Maggie, did I ask you to be friendly with Jackson? I asked you to be a professional and help him and me professionally. We need you to make sure our patient makes it off the table. You don't have to see Jackson outside of the OR and the plane ride."

Maggie said, "Fine. I will study the case. When do I need to be ready?"

Catherine said, "Early tomorrow morning. My driver will swing by to pick you up tomorrow."

Maggie shook her head, "I'll have Mer or Amelia drop me off. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be in Jackson's presence any longer than I have to."

Catherine smiled an indulgent smile at her. She said, "I said we'll pick you up. Jackson will get there the best way he can. Don't you worry. You won't have to spend any more time than necessary with that boy."

Maggie gave her a tight smile. She said, "Thanks for that. I'll see you in the morning."

Catherine clapped. She said, "Great. I'll email you everything you need on the case."

When Maggie left Catherine turned to face the screen. She thought about everything that Richard had told her about his conversation with Jackson. She wasn't doing this for Jackson. She was doing this because if she knew nothing else she knew that Maggie loved Jackson. It was for that reason Maggie and Jackson were taking on this case on their own.


	8. Breaks My Heart

Chapter 7

The next morning Maggie walked out of the house with her purse, laptop bag, and an overnight bag. It was early and she was tired. She had stayed up late the night before looking over the patient's chart and agonizing about having to be in Jackson's presence all night.

The driver opened the backdoor of the limo and Maggie slid in. Smiling at Catherine who handed her a cup of coffee. Maggie said, "Thank you and good morning."

"Good morning, Baby. How're you? Do you have any questions about the case?" Catherine asked sipping her own coffee.

Maggie shook her head. "No, I think I have everything I need. Hopefully, there won't be any heart complications and you can finish the surgery uneventfully."

Catherine nodded saying, "That's always the hope."

Catherine took phone calls and sent messages on her phone the entire ride to the airfield. Maggie read over her research data. As they pulled up she saw Jackson walking onto the plane and knot formed in her stomach. She didn't know why she agreed to go anywhere with Jackson. She wasn't yet ready to be around him. She took a deep breath. She tried to tell herself that she would be fine. They were here for a patient. She and Jackson were professionals and they had been working at their hospitals for weeks without an issue. She could do this.

"Maggie?" Catherine called.

Maggie's eyes flew up to Catherine's. She answered, "Yes?"

Catherine gave her a sad smile, "I have an emergency patient coming into Grey Sloan. Jackson knows the procedure we're doing in California. I hate to do this to you, but can you and Jackson go ahead without me?"

Maggie didn't move. She didn't answer as the car came to a stop. She just sat there staring at Catherine Fox. She couldn't believe that Catherine was bailing and asking her to go out of town with Jackson. Jackson Avery, the man that she had absolutely no desire to be alone with.

The thing about Jackson was that she still loved him very much, and she hated that fact. She hated that she could still love someone who hurt her so deeply. She didn't want to be alone with him. He was charming and he was good looking and again she loved him. She wasn't the type of woman who drooled over a good-looking guy, but if she were, Jackson would be the one that she would drool and swoon over. She hated that fact. She didn't want to love him. She didn't want to be susceptible to his charm. She wanted to be over him. She wanted to move on with her life.

Maggie shook her head to get back into reality when the driver opened the door. She stepped out as Catherine explained that she wouldn't be flying and that it would just be Maggie and Jackson.

Catherine hugged Maggie saying, "Thank you so much, baby. You two call me if you need anything."

Maggie said, "Maybe I can video consult?"

Catherine gently shoved Maggie towards the plane saying, "Oh Maggie, please. There is no replacement for your hands. I really appreciate this. Tell Jackson I'm sorry."

Maggie stood looking at Catherine then begrudgingly headed for the plane.

As soon as she turned the corner he smelled her scent. Looking up abruptly, Jackson's eyes widened. He swallowed asking, "Maggie, what are you doing here?"

Scowling slightly Maggie said, "I'm the cardio consult."

Jackson looked out of the window. He said, "Where is my mother?"

Maggie took a seat and buckled her seatbelt. She shrugged, "She said that she'll have a urology surgeon stand-in for her, but you're to do the surgery without her because she has an emergency at Grey Sloan."

Jackson said, "She should try being more subtle?"

Maggie asked, "You think that this was a setup?"

"You don't think so," Jackson questioned?

Maggie chuckled, "I respect your mother a lot so, I would like the think that it is reciprocated and that she wouldn't, but this is Catherine Fox we're talking about. So, I guess I'm not really surprised."

They shared a laugh. Jackson said, "Look, I know that you don't really want to have anything to do with me and that you hate me; however, I just want us to work on our patient and then get back home. So, can we call a truce?"

Maggie smiled, "I don't hate you, Jackson. I just realize that we aren't made for one another. So, yes. We can call a truce."

Jackson and Maggie engaged in small talk the entire flight. He talked about Harriet and she talked about Meredith's kids, Meredith's community service and Amelia's pregnancy.

When they landed they went to their hotel to check-in. When they got there, they found out that Catherine had booked them in a three-bedroom suite. They laughed, knowing that Catherine was indeed plotting. They attempted to change the room, but they were all booked.

Maggie said, "It's fine Jackson. At least she got us a suite. It's for one night. It's ok."

Jackson said, "I can go to another hotel, and you can have the suite. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Shrugging Maggie said, "I won't be uncomfortable. I may not want to be in a relationship with you any longer, but I feel safe, and I know that you won't try anything."

They checked in and changed then headed to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital they met their patient and his family. They explained the procedure and introduced Maggie to the patient.

When they started the surgery, everything had been going well, but as suspected the patient's heart couldn't take being under anesthesia. The patient started to crash, and Maggie had to jump in.

After Maggie was able to get the patient stabilized Jackson and the urology surgeon were able to finish their part. The surgery was a success and the patient was in recovery.

Jackson said, "You saved us, Pierce."

Smiling she said, "I do what I can with what I have."

Jackson asked, "When we get back to the suite, I'll buy you dinner to celebrate a successful surgery."

"Good, because it's what I deserve." Maggie laughed

Maggie was lying across the sofa sipping her glass of wine, while Jackson sat on the floor with his. Maggie said, "When I realized that I was going to have to operate and that I would have to put the patient on bypass to do that surgery, I was actually shocked. I was so busy thinking about the fact that I was stuck in California in an OR with you, that I was literally shocked when he started to crash."

Jackson chuckled he said, "I could tell you were stewing. The monitors were beeping, and you were just staring out into space. I called your name three times before you rejoined us."

Laughing she said, "I was holding my breath while putting him on bypass and taking him off. I operated purely on autopilot, but I killed it though."

Jackson smiled at her saying, "I missed seeing you in action."

There was a heavy silence between them when Maggie said, "It breaks my heart that we can't do this anymore. I missed working with you. I missed us getting off on some medical high."

There as a heavy silence that ensued after Maggie's statement. "I'm sorry for all that I put you through Maggie. You didn't deserve any of-"

"Jackson- "Maggie whispered before throwing back the last of her wine and setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

Looking at her he said, "I know that you're tired of hearing me apologize, but I have to tell you how sorry I am for ruining us. I know that I did that."

Maggie stared off into space. She sighed, "Maybe I had a part in it all too. I can get defensive and that brings out a meanness in me. I can imagine that's not easy to deal with."

Shaking his head Jackson reached up putting a hand on one of her ankles. He said, "No, I can't let you take any of the blame for us ending. It was all on me. I broke up with you. In our relationship when things went wrong, I walked away. However, you never held any of that against me. You stayed with me."

Maggie heard his words and she believed him, but she couldn't go there with him. She said, "Jackson stop talking, please."

He finished his wine and said, "Just one more thing. You're beautiful, you're brilliant, you're amazing, you're everything that a man could ever desire. I'm sorry that it took losing you for me to understand that. If it takes my whole life, I'll make it up to you. Because I've been so cruel. You've given your love to me in spite of everything. I don't deserve you. I hope that we can become friends again and at least do more surgeries together. I just love watching you in the OR. The authoritative way in which you ask for your tools. It's funny we're both surgeons. I do the same thing, but when- "

Maggie cut him off saying, "Trust me I understand. It's quite thrilling to watch you do your thing. You get this serious furrow in your brow. I watch like, yes he is definitely in his zone."

Silence fell between them again, this time they stared at one another. Maggie decided in that instant she wanted him. She sat up, swinging her feet onto the floor. She stood and walked over to where he was seated with his legs stretched out in front of him and straddled his lap.

She leaned over with her lips just hovering over his. She said, "I don't want to talk anymore, I don't want to feel, I. Just. Want. You." She said punctuating each word with a kiss.

Needing no further prompting, Jackson wrapped his arms around her and started to pull at the t-shirt she wore. Jackson sucked on her lips. He had missed her. Missed her as a thirsty man stuck with no water in the desert. They separated briefly so that the could remove each other's shirts.

Maggie leaned back over and started licking his neck and she reached for his belt buckle. Jackson caught her hands in his. Maggie pulled back. She asked, "What? Why'd you stop me?"

Jackson kissed her exposed skin at the top of her bra. He said, "You've been drinking. As much as I want you right now, I couldn't live with myself if you're not sober and able to give proper consent."

Maggie leaned in kissing Jackson passionately. She said, "Jackson, I'm not drunk. Not in the least. I'm very clear-headed and sure that I want you right now."

Jackson searched her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. He knew Maggie. He knew drunk Maggie; she was definitely not drunk. Jackson made a mental note to thank his mother for manipulating things and catapulting their reconciliation.

Jackson stood with Maggie in his arms and walked toward his bedroom, simultaneously unsnapping her bra. As he walked Maggie reached down unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. Maggie moaned. She said, "You're taking too long."

When they reached the room, Jackson lowered her on to the bed and stared at Maggie's half-naked body. He started removing his shoes so that he could remove the rest of his clothes.

He watched as Maggie pulled off the lounge pants she was wearing along with her thong. Catching his eye Maggie put a figure in her mouth before moving that same hand down between her thighs to play with her clit.

Watching her pleasure herself was one of the hottest things ever. Next to watching her command an OR, and he had witnessed both today. Jackson pulled off his jeans and underwear in one swoop reaching for his wallet on the nightstand for a condom. Maggie bit down on her lip as she watched Jackson sheathed himself.

Jackson hovered over Maggie. He leaned down kissing her lips. Taking himself in his hand he slowly entered her body, feeling like he had finally made it home. They moaned their pleasure together. He said, "God, I love you. I'll never let you go again."

Maggie looked him in the eye trying to block out what he was saying. Closing her eyes, she raised her legs wrapping them around him pulling him into her deeper.

The next morning Jackson smiled in his sleep and reached for Maggie. When he reached out he touched a cold empty spot. Opening his eyes, he quickly sat up to find that he was in the bed alone.

All of the air left his body. He noticed a note on his pillow. It read:

_**Jackson,**_

_**I don't regret a thing about last night. It was everything we both needed to say goodbye. We had a good day. Maybe one day we can be friends again. I've caught an early flight back home so don't worry about me.**_

_**I'll see you soon, **_

_**-M**_

Jackson stared at the note. What was Maggie saying? He didn't understand. It sounded like she was closing the chapter of them. He thought that they had been on the same page. He thought that they were going to start a new chapter.

The next day Jackson was standing at the OR board speaking with Linc. Maggie walked up with a bright smile on her face. She said, "Good morning fellas."

Jackson looked at her. Was she really about to pretend like it was just a regular day at the office? Like they didn't have a lot to talk about? He said, "Good morning, Maggie. Uh, do you think that we can have coffee and talk at some point today?"

Maggie erased the board and then began writing on it. She looked back at Jackson, "Is it important? I'm in the OR back to back today."

Linc said, "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Jackson, I'll email you."

When Linc left Jackson approached Maggie. He said, "We need to talk about what happened the other day."

Maggie looked at him over her shoulder. She asked, "What happened the other day?"

Jackson stared at her. He knew Margaret Pierce and he didn't know the woman who was standing in front of him. She was acting as if everything they shared in California meant nothing.

He whispered, "Maggie we had sex. I think that warrants a conversation."

Maggie put down the pen and the eraser. She turned towards him smiling. She said, 'Jackson, I said all I had to say in the note. We've had our closure. We can work on being friends, but we're done."

Jackson said, "Sex isn't closure, Maggie. We haven't talked or discussed anything. I'm just asking for one conversation."

Maggie took a deep sigh. She said, "Fine, but it can't be today. I really am busy."

Jackson said, "When?"

"I'll text you," Maggie said walking towards the scrub room.

Jackson was exasperated. He said, "Maggie?"

She stopped and turned. She said, "Jackson, I really will text you."


	9. Closure

Chapter 8

"Wait, so you had sex with that man. You left before he woke up, leaving nothing but your scent and a note behind. Then the next time you saw him you played nonchalant?" Amelia asked Maggie completely surprised that Ms. Unicorn herself had the nerve.

Maggie shrugged, "It wasn't my intention, but when Jackson entered me he said the words I love you and it was like being doused in cold water. It felt good and right being with him again, but I realized I couldn't go back down that rabbit hole with him. I love that man; unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I don't think I like the feeling. I don't think I like the power it gives him over me."

Meredith said, "Well, I like how you're handling all-consuming love over how I handled it."

Maggie asked, "What, asking Derek to pick you?"

Nodding Meredith said, "Yeah, I don't know what I was on back then."

Amelia said, "So back to Maggie and Jackson, have you texted him yet?"

"No, I don't know what it is that we have to discuss? He said we need to talk. We had a great last time. I mean the time in the tent was good, but we were so blissful and in love. We had no idea what was going to come for us later on that day. This time we enjoyed the sex and we enjoyed one another, but we weren't blissful. We knew that we were broken up and that the sex was mostly about physical release. Our worlds wouldn't come crashing down afterward because we already crashed." Maggie said sitting back on the sofa.

Amelia said, "I hate to do this to you, but do you think that maybe all you and Jackson need to do is talk? The two of you went to Cali, you put away the bad feelings and you worked on a patient together. You were so relaxed and calm that you two fell right back into your routine. Doesn't that mean you can get back to what you had?"

Meredith answered before Maggie could, "I think you're missing the point, Amelia. Maggie is pretty damn sure that the two of them can get back to what they were prior to breaking up. She's sure that they can talk and work things out, but she doesn't like that. She doesn't like how much she loves him. How much she loves them. She doesn't like the feeling of vulnerability. She isn't sure she can handle going back to that. She isn't sure that she can go back to giving Jackson the power that he has to hurt her again."

Amelia looked at Maggie, "Is that it?"

Maggie didn't answer right away. After debating confessing to her sisters she said, "I love him too much. I love him so much that I'm willing to bite my tongue at times in order to not upset him. If that's love I don't want it."

Amelia said, "That's stupid. Don't you know that Jackson loves you just as much if not more? He's not going to leave you just because you two have a disagreement."

Meredith took a deep sip of her wine. Maggie tilted her head to the side squinting her eyes. Amelia said, "What?"

Maggie said, "Amelia, that's exactly why he left me. We argued and he said that our relationship wasn't worth saving and that we should throw it over a cliff like it never meant anything. Should I readily go back to that?"

Amelia thought about what Maggie said. She said, "You're right, but he loves you. He was just stupid."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. She said, "Well, stupid cost us both because I'm tired. I don't want to do it anymore."

Two days later Jackson was walking around frustrated. Maggie had said that she would text him about when they could talk, and he hadn't seen or heard from her. He knew that she'd been in the building. He was headed to watch her current surgery. When it was over he hoped to catch her while she scrubbed out.

Amelia came in taking a seat beside him. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jackson looked over at a pregnant Amelia as she ate a protein bar. He said, "Your sister is avoiding me, so I figure if I hang out in her gallery, I can catch up with her at some point."

Amelia looked at him. She said, "Uh, that's kind of stalkerish."

"Maggie told me she would do something, and she hasn't done it. It's not like Maggie not to keep her word." Jackson stated.

As if Maggie could hear him talking about her she looked up into the gallery. Her eyes fused with his before jumping to Amelia.

Amelia chuckled, taking another bite of her protein bar. Jackson asked, "What's so funny?"

She answered, "You two. You two lovesick fools. Why did you break up with Maggie?"

Jackson said, "I think that that's between Maggie and me."

"You're so full of it. You can be an asshole all you want. You can remain a single asshole, or you can allow me to help you." Amelia deadpanned.

Jackson turned his head towards Amelia. He asked, "I thought you hated me, why would you help me? Mer still talks to me, but you barely have two words for me these days."

Amelia said, "I could care less about you, but my sister loves your arrogant ass and I want her to be happy."

Jackson said, "I'm not arrogant."

"You are. The fact that you're single right now proves it. You wanted Maggie to bend to your will and what you wanted and when she didn't you broke up with her. That's pretty arrogant if you ask me. Everyone has to do things Jackson Avery's way or they're expendable. Maggie doesn't like feeling expendable." Amelia explained.

He looked down into the gallery at Maggie. She was so at ease in an OR. Her movements were so fluent. He was reminded of their relationship. Maggie had asked him several times and alluded to him that he didn't like her the way she was. He thought that she was crazy, but now after taking a step back, he could see how she would feel that way.

If he were honest he could see why Maggie wouldn't want to come back to him. Maggie was everything that any man would want in a woman and he had let her go for what? Jackson watched Maggie in silence until she told Parker that he could close.

Jackson made his way down to the scrub room and waited for Maggie to make her way out of the OR.

When she came out she just stood at the door staring at him. She then shook her head and walked to the sink and started washing her hands. She said, "Jackson, what are you doing here? I said that I would text you."

Jackson said, "Which you haven't done. I'm here because I work and own this hospital and because coming to your surgeries seems to be the only way I can get a moment of your time. I just want to go have a drink, get some dinner and talk."

Maggie dried her hands and finally turned to face Jackson. She asked, "What exactly are we discussing again?"

Maggie was being intentionally obstinate and everything in Jackson wanted to just walk away, but she was worth staying and having the conversation. He said, "You can act like what we shared the other night meant nothing. That it was closure, but it wasn't. I was in that bedroom with you. I was inside of you. I felt your response to me. I know it meant more than you're letting on. We never discussed our fight. We never closed the door on our relationship. Neither of us knows why it ended."

Maggie said, "It ended because it wasn't worth fighting for and should just be thrown over a cliff. Isn't that what you said?"

Jackson just stared at her. He said, "This is exactly why we need to go somewhere and sit down and talk. There are things that need to be clarified. There are apologies that need to be made."

Maggie said, "You're right, things do need to be clarified and apologies need to be made, but Jackson. I need you to know and understand that reconciliation isn't on the table."

Jackson stood there not saying anything. After a very silent minute, he said, "Fine, when?"

Maggie said, "Tomorrow after work. At your place. No dinner. We can have that drink. We can talk and we can go our separate ways."

Jackson walked out of the scrub room and then returned saying, "I'll see you tomorrow evening."


	10. I Love you, but

Chapter 9

The next evening Maggie sat in her car taking deep breaths. In her mind, she kept thinking that all she needed to do was get through this discussion with Jackson. Express how she felt about their demise and then put her relationship with Jackson behind her. That sounded easy enough, but she was starting to second guess her decision to have this conversation at his home.

It would be a challenge to be here with him again. A place that had so many memories for them. It was going to be tough to go in here and not get nostalgic. However, she didn't want to have this discussion in public. She knew that it might get emotional and/or heated so they needed to talk in private. She couldn't exactly do it her house because there were so many people there at any given time they would probably fair better in public.

So here she was outside of his home. The place that they had practically shared for the last year. Maggie knew that she just needed to get this over with. The faster she got this over with the sooner Jackson would leave her alone and she could move on with her life.

Maggie took a final deep breath and then left her vehicle. She walked inside the building and was greeted warmly by the doorman. He was familiar with her and was probably wondering why he hadn't seen her in a while.

Maggie rode up the elevator with her stomach in knots. She wasn't used to a confrontation of this magnitude. Usually, when a relationship ended it ended. Not with Jackson. He was determined to talk. He wanted to analyze things. She knew deep down he wanted to reconcile, but she wouldn't be getting back together with Jackson. Their love was too consuming and that was something that she couldn't handle. She knew that and accepted that, and he needed to too.

When Maggie stepped off of the elevator she could feel the blood racing through her veins. She felt sick to her stomach and lightheaded. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew Jackson. She knew him well. She could probably tell you how this conversation was going to go. She knocked, guessing that she was nervous because she knew that after tonight things would be over for them for good.

Jackson opened the door in a hoodie and sweatshirt with no shoes. He looked good and the nostalgia started to hit her hard. Maggie shook her head to clear her nostalgic feelings. Jackson said, "You're here and on time."

Maggie smiled saying, "I told you that I would be here. Did you cook? I told you we weren't going to have dinner."

Jackson said, "Well, I've been at work all day and I'm hungry. You don't have to eat, but I hope you don't mind if I do."

Maggie shrugged out of her Jacket. She said, "I've been at work all day too, so I am a bit hungry myself. I may as well join you, at the counter that is."

Jackson walked into the Kitchen. He said, "Maggie it's like you don't know who I am anymore. You know that I would never try anything with you without your consent."

Maggie said, "Jackson, the reason I was able to stay in the suite with you was that I trusted you. I know that you wouldn't take advantage of me. I guess I don't trust myself. Everything about being alone with you is comfortable, easy and like home. It's easy for me to get caught up."

Jackson took down two plates and turned to face Maggie as she opened the bottle of wine that was on the counter. Maggie and Jackson paused. It wasn't lost on Maggie how quickly they could fall into old habits so easily. Maggie diverted her gaze as Jackson said, "I. Uh, I made chicken alfredo with broccoli. I hope that's ok."

Maggie grabbed wine glasses and began to them each a glass of the white wine. She said, "Quick and easy. You know it's one of my favorites that you make."

Jackson served their food and they sat at the counter. Maggie said, "So, you wanted to talk. You've planned what you want to say. You want to go first"

"I said if I ever got the opportunity I would tell you three things. One, I am sorry. I was wrong. Two, I love you. I love you so much it makes me stupid sometimes. I don't want to be without you and we definitely have something worth holding onto, which brings me to my next point. Three, I shouldn't have thrown away our relationship so callously. It was a mean and cruel reaction to anger that went too far and cost us a lot."

Maggie listened silently moving the food around on her plate. She finally looked up saying, "Why did you do it?"

"We have such a big love. With each passing day, I could feel it getting more and more intense. I just felt like the more intense it got the more I wanted to go all in. However, you being you, which is perfectly fine. I knew that you wouldn't be willing to jump like I was. We had recently discussed you moving in officially and I felt like you were using our fight to pull out. It was irrational, but I felt like if you weren't going to be all in, why was I all it. It was stupid and it was wrong of me. It wouldn't have taken anything away from us for me to wait until you were ready to talk." Jackson said.

Maggie looked at him. She said, "I don't even know what hurt more. You breaking up with me, or the things you said to me when you broke up with me. The metaphor was cold. I knew that chances were we would end, but I never pictured it like that."

Jackson sipped his wine thinking about what she had just said. It irked him. She'd said it before. The thing about them ending. He hated the fact that she had worked out their breakup in her head. She was preparing for their end and he was preparing for their future.

Setting his wine glass down he said, "I don't like that. You saying that you knew that we would end. When you're in something with that much negativity doesn't it seem a little self-sabotaging?"

Maggie chewed her food squinting at Jackson. Was he blaming her? She said, "Jackson, didn't you break up with me? How is that self-sabotage?"

Jackson countered with, "Didn't you push me a little?"

Maggie said, "This is not my fault and I refuse to take any part of the blame."

Jackson shook his head. He said, "Maggie, I'm not blaming you. I take full responsibility. I'm just saying if you're always expecting us to end isn't it possible that you can look at a small situation and blow it out of proportion to prove your point?"

Maggie didn't like what he was inferring. She stood saying, "This was a mistake. I thought that I came here so that we could discuss why we ended, so that we both could understand why it didn't work. So that we could learn from our mistakes when we got into our next relationships. I thought that we were going to put this all behind us so that we could get along for the sake of Richard and Catherine. I didn't come here for us to point fingers back and forth."

Maggie walked out of the kitchen grabbing her coat. She couldn't believe his nerve. Before she could reach the door Jackson had grabbed her hand stopping her. He said, "Again, I'm not blaming you. I'm sorry if it seems that way. Let's sit down, drink our wine and finish our discussion. I'm sorry."

Maggie stared at him for a moment. This whole situation reminded her of when she had found out about Jackson texting Kate. She was storming out and cut her foot. Jackson being Jackson was gentle and soft with her taking care of her injury.

She took off her coat knowing that it was a mistake. She knew that she should leave. She loved this man and the tenderness with how he treated her sometimes could all be too overwhelming, but in this moment she couldn't deny this man that she still loved anything.

She walked over to the sofa taking a seat. Jackson walked back over to the kitchen to grab their wine glasses and then came back taking a seat and setting Maggie's glass in front of her. He said, "The reason I'm taking our breakup so poorly is that we were great together. We were supportive of one another. That was something that I didn't get in ,y relationship with April. Yes, she supported me professionally, but in a relationship, you are more than two professionals. When and where I needed support the most she lacked. When we lost our son. I needed to grieve with her. I understood when she needed to getaway. I supported her the first time although it was hard, she couldn't offer me the same courtesy. I expressly told her what I needed, and she couldn't and wouldn't give it to me. With us it was different. You were there for me to cry with and vice versa. In the time that we've been close, if something tragic happened we went through it together. If it were you dealing with grief from losing your mom, or if it was me dealing with my mom's illness, or even shedding tears about the son I lost with my ex-wife. We've been there for one another through career highs. We were everything. I know you said that we aren't reconciling, but at the same time I feel like we shouldn't end something so great."

Maggie swung her feet up on the sofa and leaned back on a stack of throw pillows she spoke her truth, "I love you, Jackson. After everything. If I am being honest, I love you and I probably always will. However, what I feel for you and what we share is too big and too consuming. I don't think it's something I can handle so I don't want to go back."

Maggie's statement shocked Jackson. He didn't speak right away. He just stared at her. He looked at her leaning back on his throw pillows her curls falling everywhere. Her cropped jeans. Her bare feet with the nude pink toe polish. Everything thing about her appealed to him. Everything about her said home.

He asked, "If we were to get back together what would need to change to make you feel more comfortable?"

Maggie said, "There is nothing that could be done. We would have to go back in time, and I would have to not love you the way that I do. There was nothing wrong with us. I just think I'm unable to function in this magnitude of love. It leaves me too vulnerable and it's too scary. I don't like the feeling. It's like you have the power to make or break my happiness and I didn't sign up for that."

Jackson said, "You can't let fear hold you back from the good things in life, Maggie."

Maggie leaned back further staring at the ceiling. They continued to talk leisurely. Often times lapsing into bouts of silence. They talked about the good times and the rough times. Jackson talked about what he had envisioned for their future. Next thing they knew it was two in the morning.

Maggie groaned, "Ugh, how is it two already. I need to go home."

Jackson said, "Look, it's late, go sleep in my bed. Some of your things are still up there. I'll sleep in the guest room."

Maggie paused. She said, "Are you sure? I can stay in the guest room. It's not a big deal. I can even sleep down here."

Jackson looked at her. No one infuriated him like Maggie, maybe except his mother, but he loved her as much as she infuriated him. He said, "Maggie go upstairs to bed. Elise was here earlier, so the sheets are fresh. You probably have PJs in my room. I'll be fine."

Maggie hesitated a moment more. She considered being a trooper and driving home, but she was really tired, and it was probably best if she just slept and went home in the morning. She smiled at Jackson and headed upstairs.

At about seven-fifteen the next morning Maggie woke up. It wasn't weird. She felt at home. She was in her bed, on her side, in her Yale t-shirt. Only thing was that she wasn't at home. She wasn't in her bed. She was at Jackson's home in his bed, but why did it feel like home?

She got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel on the way. She showered and brushed her teeth and found sweats that she had left there and some underwear and changed.

As she made her way downstairs she smelled coffee and warmed syrup. Ugh, she hated him. He had made breakfast, and if she had to guess he had made French toast because it was sort of an inside joke with them. She really needed to get out of there.

She walked into the living looking for her coat and purse. Jackson asked, "What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

Maggie looked up. She said, "I'm off. I have things to do."

Jackson said, "Oh good, then we can have breakfast."

"I really should get going. I'm sorry. It smells good." Maggie said politely.

Smiling he said, "At least have some coffee. You know how irritable you get when you don't have your caffeine."

Maggie groaned. It was like the harder she tried to leave the harder he tried to make her stay. Before she could respond, he said, "Maggie, I thought that we were going to be friends. Why are you running?"

Maggie walked over to the kitchen counter accepting the coffee mug he offered. She answered, "We will be friends one day, it's just hard to do right now when I'm still in love with you."

Jackson smirked. He wouldn't ever get tired of hearing her admit it. He said, "Well, you should just give in to how you feel, and we can be lovers and friends."

Maggie's eyes flashed to his. Yes, it was time to go. She spotted her coat on the back of a chair. She lifted it and Jackson came over to help her into it. Feeling the heat of Jackson's body against her back would keep her very warm outside. Maggie shuddered at the thought of his body.

Jackson stood behind Maggie helping her into her coat. He could smell the fresh clean scent from her skin and the scent of coconut oil in her curls. He missed her. He missed her so much that he vowed at that moment that he would be getting his girl back.

Maggie slid into her coat and then tossed back the rest of her coffee like it was a shot of hard liquor. She said, "I'll get out of your hair now. It was nice getting everything out in the open, and thanks for letting me stay. I feel like I can drive safely."

Maggie opened the front door and was greeted by a shocked Catherine. The older woman smiled saying, "My two favorite people. I was coming to ask Jackson if he wanted to go to breakfast. You should come too."

Maggie looked at Jackson. She said, "Uh, I need to get home. Jackson cooked breakfast for two you can help him eat it. Give Richard my regards."

Maggie kissed Catherine's cheek and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

Catherine walked into her son's apartment and said, "Oh my God, Jackson. What did you do?"

Maggie was hoping that her sisters and the kids had left for the day by the time she got home, but as soon as she turned onto the street she knew that her hopes were fruitless. She walked into the house and tried to quietly make her way upstairs. When she got upstairs and into her room, both Meredith and Amelia were sitting on her bed.

Maggie asked, "Why are you in my space?"

Meredith was the first to ask, "Where are you coming from?"

Amelia said, "You went to Jackson's to talk last night and never made it back home. Now you're doing the walk of shame in a different set of clothes. Wow, you're really that weak? You slept with that man again?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. She said, "Shut up. I am not weak. I slept with no one. I went and we talked, and it got late so I slept there. That's it. There was no sex and I left him having breakfast with his mother."

Meredith asked, "How did your talk go?"

Maggie shrugged, "It was a lot. He took blame then tried to pass blame, he talked about how good we are together. He said he wanted us to try again. I told him why we couldn't go back and here we are."

Meredith said, "Absolutely nowhere because you spent the night with him."

"I didn't spend the night with him. I spent the night at his home." Maggie defended.

Amelia simply said, "Mmhmm."


	11. Playing With Fire

Chapter 10

After spending the night with Jackson, Maggie decided that she needed to take the day and pamper herself. Her relationship with a man she used to love, well still loved was over. She needed freshly trimmed curls, a fresh manicure and pedicure, a facial and a massage so that she could start anew. She needed to relieve some of the tension that was stored up in her body from trying to ignore the sexual tension between her and Jackson the night before and that morning.

She vowed to be more careful next time. She vowed to never again become so vulnerable. She'd tried that and she learned a hard lesson. She didn't like vulnerability. That's why she was moving on from Jackson.

Why did it seem like she was trying to convince herself? Because she was. She loved Jackson and she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't handle being in love with Jackson. Could you be with someone without all of the complicated feelings? Could you be with someone without giving them the ability to hurt you?

The next day Maggie was changing into her scrubs when her sisters came into the attending's lounge. Amelia looked at Maggie, "You look fresh. Had to get right for when you see your boyfriend today."

Maggie scrunched up her nose looking at her sister. She asked, "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend and I'm always right."

Meredith said, "You really do have a glow and look awfully dewy. Your curls are extra bouncy and shiny, and are you wearing lipstick?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and walked around her sisters. She said, "Whatever, I have things to do."

When she walked into the hall she saw Catherine holding Harriet as she walked towards her. Catherine said, "Oh, good Maggie!"

Harriet lifted her head from her grandmother's shoulder at the sound of Maggie's name. She looked around and started reaching for Maggie as soon as her little eyes landed on the cardiothoracic surgeon.

Catherine continued, "She has a fever and so they can't keep her in daycare. Jackson is in surgery and I have one in ten minutes. I don't really want to call April, because it's Jackson's week. Can you take her home and stay with her until Jackson comes?"

Harriet continued to reach for Maggie, so Maggie took the little girl into her arms. She looked at Catherine saying, "I can't get into Jackson's apartment. I- "

Catherine said, "Jackson's things are in there. Take his keys and take his car since it has Harriet's seat in it. I'll let him know. Leave your keys for him and he'll bring your car when he comes. Thank you so much, baby. Grandma's girl, I love you and I will come as soon as I can. You feel better."

Catherine rushed off and Maggie stood standing with Harriet in her arms. After a moment She felt Harriet tugging on her curls and turned to walk back into the attending's lounge. As soon as she walked in Amelia and Meredith looked up.

Amelia was the first to speak. "You don't have a boyfriend, yet here you are with his child. How does that work?"

Maggie ignored her sister and shifted Harriet in her arms. She turned to look for Jackson's things. Meredith asked, "You care to explain?"

Maggie shrugged saying, "Not really, but Harriet is sick. It's Jackson's week, but he's in surgery and Catherine has surgery and she doesn't really want to call April, so she told me to take Harriet to Jackson's and wait for him."

Amelia asked, "Really? What surgery does Catherine have? I didn't see her on the OR board."

Meredith chuckled and Maggie rolled her eyes when she realized that Catherine Fox could've very well just pulled one over on her. She sighed, "Well, nevertheless I have Harriet now and I have to take her home."

Meredith laughed asking, "So when are you moving out? It's proper to give thirty days' notice."

Maggie glared at her sisters. She put Harriet down and the little girl started to whimper. She murmured, "I want Maggie."

Maggie smiled and ran a hand over the little girl's curls. She said, "Just a minute, love. I have to change my clothes so that we can go home, ok?"

Maggie looked up, she said, "I need to speak with Bailey and move some things around."

Amelia said, "I'll talk to Bailey and you can move things around once you get Harriet home and settled."

If Amelia wasn't pregnant with her niece or nephew she would consider doing some type of bodily harm to her. Her sister was getting on her nerves with all her innuendo about her and Jackson.

Maggie said, "You know that this is all of your fault?"

Amelia watched as Maggie changed. She asked, "What is my fault?"

"Why are you being friendly with Jackson? You probably gave him some kind of false hope." Maggie scolded.

Amelia shrugged. She said, "You love that man and you want to be with him. He messed up, but he now knows what his mistake is, and he wants to move on from it with you. You're being stubborn because you don't like the feeling of having a broken heart. I get it, but not being with the person you love is just as painful. You can't hide from heartbreak, Maggie. It's all a part of love. It's a part of life."

Maggie finished dressing and swung the little girl back into her arms. Looking at her sister she said, "Amelia stay out of it and leave me alone. I know what I need and what I don't need. I'll handle this as I see fit."

Maggie took Harriet home. She gave the little girl a bath and then made lunch for her. They watched tv on the sofa. She got a text from Jackson thanking her for watching Harriet. He explained that there was some type of trauma that came into the hospital so he was in back to back surgeries and would be there to relieve her as soon as he could.

Maggie explained to him, that she had spoken to Bailey and canceled her day. She told him not to rush because she could stay with Harriet as long as she needed to.

Maggie ended up making dinner for Harriet and then put her down for the night. Once Harriet was in bed she decided to order food for herself and Jackson. He had been working all day, so she knew that all he probably wanted to do was come home, check on his daughter and then fall into his bed. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine when Jackson finally came through the door. He walked into the kitchen setting his things down. He looked at Maggie asking, "How is she? Did her fever break?"

Maggie walked over to where he stood setting a glass in front of him. Maggie nodded, "I think she has a little cold. I gave her a teaspoon of acetaminophen, but she's congested so I turned on the dehumidifier in her room. I ordered you dinner because I figured you hadn't eaten and wouldn't want to make anything."

Jackson sipped the glass of wine staring down at Maggie. She was beautiful. She didn't look like a woman who had spent the better part of the day caring for a sick three-year-old.

He shook his dead breaking the trance he was in. He said, "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Harriet then shower. I'll be back."

Maggie grabbed a plate and murmured, "I'll be here."

Jackson stumbled on the first step. Everything about this evening was normal with them. Dare he wish that his daughter was the glue to put them back together?

Twenty minutes later Jackson came back downstairs to see Maggie's plate and wine glass on the coffee table and she was curled up on the sofa snoozing. He smiled. This was her home. That much was obvious. She was so comfortable here. Jackson Walked over to Maggie and started taking off her shoes. Maggie stirred. She said, "Mm, I fell asleep that fast."

Jackson lifted her off of the sofa and moved towards the stairs. Maggie threw her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. She asked, "Where're you taking me? I can drive I'm good."

Jackson buried his nose in her fragrant curls saying, "No, I rather you be safe. So, you'll sleep in my bed like last night and I'll go into the guestroom or sleep with Harriet."

Maggie relaxed her arms inhaling his scent. She said, "You smell good."

Jackson walked into his bedroom and gently placed Maggie down on the bed. She looked up with him with heavy eyes and Jackson almost lost all of his resolve.

However, her next words undid him. Maggie said, "Stay with me."

Jackson looked down at her. He said, "Maggie, I don't think that's a good idea."

Maggie wrapped her hands around his neck. She said, "It's a very good idea."

Jackson allowed her to pull him down on top of her. She started placing soft kisses on his face. Jackson's hands started to roam her body automatically. However, he had the presence of mind to ask, "Maggie, why?"

"Jackson, does there have to be a reason? I'm here. I want you. You want me. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Maggie said as she ran her hands underneath his t-shirt.

Jackson asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you're not sure about."

Maggie touched him intimately and whispered in his ear, "Lock the door."

Maggie wanted Jackson and she wasn't interested in denying herself. She knew that they would have to talk about what this meant in the dawn of day, but for right now she needed what only Jackson could provide.

They spent the night making love. In his bed. In the sitting room of his bedroom. Against the shower wall. By the time the sun started to rise, they finally redressed, unlocked the bedroom door and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Sometime before either Maggie or Jackson were ready to get up, Harriet climbed into bed with them. The little girl curled up between them and laid her head on Maggie's chest.

Maggie kissed her curly head and asked, "Do you feel better?"

Harriet shifted stretching her legs over her father. She whispered, "Throat hurt. I stay home with Maggie and daddy?"

Jackson looked over at Maggie. He said, "Daddy will stay home with you. Maggie has to go to work."

Harriet started to whine. She said, "I want Maggie."

Maggie smiled down at the little girl. She said, "Let me go to work and check on my patients and then I will come back and we can have lunch? What do you say, Miss Harriet?"

Harriet said, "K!"

Twenty minutes later they were all downstairs. Jackson was making Harriet oatmeal as Maggie prepared to leave. Everything in Jackson wanted to ask Maggie what their night together meant, and also what it meant that she was coming back to spend time with his daughter, but he knew Maggie. He knew if he brought it up that she wouldn't return that afternoon.

So, practicing some restraint, he handed Maggie a to-go coffee mug and told her he'd see her when she got back. Maggie took the mug leaning in kissing him on the lips thanking him for the coffee and made her way to the door.

Jackson was aware of how domestic this all was. He made a note to let things unfold. He wasn't going to press her. He was going to let things be. They could get back to how it was if he just let it be.

When Maggie arrived at the hospital Amelia was in the attending's lounge. She said, "You didn't come home last night."

Maggie simply said, "Shut up."


	12. All or Nothing

Chapter 11

Amelia looked at Maggie as she put her things down. The room was thick with silence. Amelia watched as Maggie took off her sweater to change into her scrub top. After another moment of silence, she said, "You didn't come home last night. Now you have a little pep in your step, but you're moving gingerly. You also have a hickey on your shoulder. Harriet didn't do that."

Maggie looked at her sister. She said, "I clearly remember asking you to shut up."

Amelia sobered a little, well as much as Amelia Shepherd could. She said, "Maggie, I love you and I am here to look out for your best interest. I'm your sister and I'm going to do that whether you like it or not. So, keep that in mind when I ask you this question. What's going on? What are you doing?"

Maggie pulled her scrub top over her head. She said, "Amelia you don't need to worry about me. I'm having fun. Keeping things light and enjoying life. I don't want a relationship with Jackson, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. We're actually really good friends to one another. It's just an added plus that he knows my body and how to satisfy me."

Maggie walked into the bathroom to change her pants. Amelia asked, "Is that what Jackson's doing? Is he having fun and enjoying an orgasm? Because at the end of the day both of you love one another. So, this could all be a recipe for disaster if you're both not upfront about what you want out of all of this."

Amelia was met with silence. After a few minutes, Maggie came out saying, "Jackson is fine. I'm fine. Everyone is fine."

"Maybe when you get home tonight we can talk about it further. We can order food and just talk about it. I can help you come up with talking points to bring up with Jackson." Amelia propositioned.

Maggie tied up her shoes. She said, "Sounds great. Maybe some other time. I have to get some work done and get back to Jackson. Harriet is still sick, and I promised her that I would come back. I'm not sure what time I'll get home tonight."

Amelia smirked as she shook her head. She said, "If you come home."

Maggie clipped her badge onto her lab coat. She stuck her tongue out at Amelia and was on her way.

Maggie took care of some pertinent tasks and even jumped in on emergency surgery. She texted Jackson in between letting him know that she was still coming, but that she was going to be a little later than she anticipated.

A few weeks later Maggie was on her back looking up at Jackson with hooded eyes. Her legs were upon his shoulders as Jackson thrust firmly inside of her wet opening. Maggie's breath caught loudly with his every push and pull.

Maggie's hands grabbed at the sheets on either side of her. Raising her hips to his rhythm to meet his thrust. For a long time, Maggie thought that there was nothing more euphoric than seeing the inside of a patient's chest; however, that was before she had discovered having sex with Jackson. There was absolutely nothing more euphoric than when the two of them joined together in this intimate dance.

Jackson looked down at her and said, "Damn, I love you."

Maggie's eyes slid shut as she reached a hand down between their bodies and started stroking her clit. Jackson shoved her hand out of the way smiling. He said, "Hey, that's my job."

He placed his thumb where her fingers had been causing Maggie to arch her back up off of the mattress. Maggie squirmed beneath him and Jackson's chest swelled with pride.

Jackson took ahold of her legs bringing them down around his waist as he continued to thrust into her. He leaned over to kiss her collarbone, then the top of her breast. Then he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking forcefully, never missing a stroke.

He leaned back up kissing Maggie on the lips. He asked, "Babe, do you love me?"

Maggie's eyes flew to his and Jackson stopped moving. Maggie placed her hand low on his stomach to urge him to continue. Jackson asked again, "Babe, do you love me?"

Maggie squeezed her muscles around him. Jackson leaned down and kissed her collarbone again. Taking his time to suck on the area. Maggie sighed saying, "Damnit Jackson. Yes, yes I love you."

With that Jackson pulled out of her turning her over on her stomach and entering her from behind. Maggie's legs quivered and she bit down on a pillow feeling her orgasm creep up on her. When they were done Jackson collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Jackson said, "When are you going to move in so that we can get back on track."

Maggie laid there not saying anything for a while. They'd been having this same conversation for the last week or two. Maybe two, but she tried to block it out most times when he had brought it up.

It had been about a month since Harriet had been sick and she helped Jackson nurse her back to health. From then on she spent every night with him. She enjoyed being with her friend. Even when they weren't having sex.

Yes, they were just using one another for relief, but the way they were doing things now felt right for Maggie. They weren't together so there were no expectations. Yes, she had just confessed her love to Jackson, but that didn't mean anything.

He knew that she loved him, but she just couldn't and didn't want to be in an all-consuming relationship with him again. However, he had started asking her questions. Questions that she didn't have the answer to.

He wanted to know what they were doing. Why she stayed over every night, sleeping in his bed, but still refused to acknowledge the truth. Jackson said that no matter what she said the truth was they had fallen back into the rhythm of their relationship. They only difference this time is that Maggie refused to acknowledge it.

Jackson was frustrated because he was ready for her to move in. He was ready to ask her father for her hand. He wanted to propose, and he wanted to move on with their lives. He wanted to put his mistakes behind him and move forward with their future, but he couldn't possibly do that when Maggie couldn't even admit that they were in a relationship again.

She heard Jackson say, "Maggie, I know that you aren't asleep."

Maggie opened her eyes looking at him. She asked, "Why do you insist on ruining a good thing. It's working. We're getting along, but you want to push me. Don't worry about it, I won't be back tonight."

Jackson stood from the bed and grabbed his robe. He was tired of going through this same argument with her for the last two weeks. Every time he would bring up this discussion she would get defensive and threaten not to return and he would back down in order for her not to leave, but he couldn't keep doing this.

He looked at her saying, "Maggie, you're here every single day. We leave for work together, we come home together. Hell, we go on dates. We take care of my daughter together. We are literally doing everything we did before we broke up, the only thing is you won't acknowledge our relationship. I'm not looking for a casual relationship with you. I messed up, but I'm doing everything that I can to make up for that, but I can't settle for this and I can't keep doing this."

Maggie stood putting on her robe. She asked, "What are you saying, Jackson?"

Jackson looked at Maggie. He said, "If we're not together, then we're not together and I think it's best if you don't come back tonight."

Maggie stared at him. The room started spinning. Was he for real? Was he "breaking up" with her again? No, he can't break up with someone when there had been no relationship established.

Maggie said, "I understand. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be out of your way."

Jackson said, "Just for the record, so that you know, this isn't what I want. I want you to stay. I want to be in a committed relationship with you, but if this isn't what you're offering, then this is the way that it has to be."

Later that afternoon Maggie was walking down the hall with her head buried in a tablet as she looked over a patient's lab results when she heard a voice behind her say, "Look Amelia, I think that's our other sister/roommate that we rarely see these days because she's always at her boyfriend's house."

Amelia responded, "Wait Meredith, you know that he isn't her boyfriend. He's just the guy that she gets her orgasms from."

Maggie turned around to face both Meredith and Amelia. As soon as they saw her face they pulled her into the viewing room. Meredith asked, "Maggie, what's the matter?"

Maggie sat down on the sofa and bent at the waist resting her head on her knees. She finally said, "Jackson and I have finally ended things. Like for real and for good this time."

Amelia asked, "What happened?"

Sitting up Maggie shrugged saying, "Jackson wants a relationship. He wants me to move in and he wants to move forward. I kept telling him what we were doing is fine as it is, but he can't accept that. He wants more and I can't offer that to him. So, we're done."

Meredith asked, "Why can't you? You have been going through the motions. He's been trying. You guys were getting good again. We all saw it."

Maggie said, "I honestly don't know. I just-. I don't know. I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling well. I'm probably a little sad. I'm just going to go home and get into bed with a bottle of wine and try again tomorrow."

Amelia asked, "Do you want me to go with you, I don't have any more surgeries?"

Maggie stood shaking her head. She said, "No, I'm fine really. I'll be better tomorrow after a night of drinking."

Maggie walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall. She thought about all that she and Jackson had been through. She thought about all that they shared. The more she thought the more her headache increased.

Everything else that happened was done on autopilot. She went and returned her tablet. She went to clean up her lab. She then went to change out of her scrubs. Next thing she knew she was standing outside of Jackson's penthouse knocking on the door.


	13. Mistakes Were Made, Now What?

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. I'm enjoying this story as much as you all are enjoying reading it. Special shout out to Justedelightful for the title of this chapter. Thanks to AfroSage for threatening me. I hope this update doesn't make you want to kill me. No, but seriously. I hope you all enjoy this. **_

Chapter 12

Jackson opened the door surprised to see Maggie on his doorstep. He asked, "Did you leave something?"

Maggie marched in past him with tears in her eyes. She pulled off her coat laying it across the sofa. She turned to face Jackson as he closed and locked the front door. She said, "I'm in this too and you can't just make all the decisions and I have to fall in line or get left behind."

Jackson looked towards the stairs. Then back at Maggie hoping that she would get the point and lower her voice. Harriet was back and was upstairs having a late nap. He then cautiously asked, "You're in what, exactly?"

Maggie paced massaging her temples. She waved her hands saying, "This. This whatever it is."

Jackson said, "This relationship that you refuse to acknowledge. If you would like to acknowledge it and have your say, then you're more than welcome to do so, but if not then we have nothing further to talk about."

Suddenly Maggie felt nauseous and hot. She ran to the trash can and released the contents of her stomach into the trash bag lined can. She stayed hovered over the can for a moment. Heaving for a few minutes, but nothing came up.

She stood holding up an index finger to Jackson as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Once there she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, then washed her face. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror when Jackson appeared behind her.

He said, "Babe are you alright?"

Maggie said, "I guess this headache that I have is really a migraine."

Jackson said, "Babe, go shower and get into bed. I'll bring you some food because I'm sure you haven't eaten and something for your head."

Maggie shook her head. She said, "Jackson, I didn't come here so that you would take care of me. I came here to talk."

"We can talk when you're feeling better. The fact that you came back at all means more than any words you can say. Go shower and get into bed. I'll go check on Harriet and then I'll be back." Jackson said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

Maggie made her way to Jackson's bedroom and did as he instructed. When she left that morning, she didn't think she would be right back in this man's bed, but here she was in his tee-shirt in his bed as his daughter walked in and crawled into bed with her.

Harriet said, "Daddy said I be quiet cause Maggie not feel good. Daddy is a doctor. Daddy make Maggie better."

Harriet then laid her head on Maggie's chest and got comfortable. Maggie wrapped the little girl in her arms and tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay because the three-year-old was right. Her daddy did make Maggie better, but she was terrified to give in to him again.

About fifteen minutes later Jackson walked into his bedroom to find his daughter and the love of his life in his bed cuddled together. Maggie had fallen asleep and Harriet was lying in her arms tracing an invisible pattern on Maggie's arm that was around her.

Every emotion you could think of went through Jackson. Happiness and anger were the most prominent. He was angry because he wanted her back. Hell, they were back, but Maggie wasn't cooperating. She wanted to pretend things weren't how they were, and he couldn't pretend that they weren't a thing and he also couldn't pretend that he wasn't all in. He was happy because above all he knew that Maggie loved him.

The truth was she wouldn't be with him every day if she didn't. Maggie isn't the type of woman to have casual relationships. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but that really wasn't her thing. If Maggie was spending time with him and his offspring it was for a reason.

Then it hit Jackson. Maggie was suffering from a migraine. An intense one that caused her to vomit. It was odd because he knew Maggie well and she didn't suffer from migraines. Then he thought of some other things.

Coming back to the present Jackson peeked at his daughter who had drifted back to sleep. He would've woken up the toddler, but tomorrow was Saturday so it would be ok if she was up all night because of all of the napping.

Jackson slipped on some shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet and left the penthouse.

Later that evening Maggie woke up feeling refreshed. She no longer had a headache and she felt a lot calmer. She looked down to find Harriet missing. She got up and pulling down Jackson's oversized tee-shirt. She walked down the stairs where she found Harriet on the floor watching Peppa Pig and tracing her letters in a handwriting book.

Jackson was sitting on the sofa with his feet stretched out laughing at the children's cartoon. He turned his head towards her when he caught her movement out of the corner of his eye. He stretched out his hand towards her and she came and laid on the sofa with him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing the side of her neck he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Maggie said, "I'm feeling better."

"Are you hungry. I kept food warm for you. I can go get it." Jackson stated.

Maggie shook her head. She said, "Just stay here for a moment."

Jackson asked, "Have you been experiencing these migraines often? When did they start?"

Maggie sighed. She said, "Jackson, I'm not your patient."

Jackson said, "Humor me."

Maggie turned onto her back so that she could look up at him. Jackson leaned down kissing Maggie on the lips. He was sure. He placed a hand on Maggie's flat abdomen. He asked, "Babe when was your last period? You haven't had one since you've been here. I know that they're generally light and short, but you still have them. I don't remember you having one."

Maggie sat up and Jackson did the same. Maggie whispered, "Jackson."

Smiling he said, "Go into the guest bathroom. There is a box in there for you."

Maggie jumped up and ran into the bathroom. There on the counter was a double pack of pregnancy tests. Maggie quickly tore open the box. Taking out both of the tests and ripping open both tests. In her mind as she went through the process she kept thinking; this can't be happening. I can't be pregnant. Then it hit her. Around the time that Harriet was sick, she had an appointment with Carina to get her shot, but she had told Carina that she would reschedule because she needed to get to Harriet, but it slipped her mind and she never did get it.

As Maggie washed her hands she wondered how far along she was. When did they conceive? Was it when they were in California or when Harriet was sick. No, she was stressed. This thing with Jackson was stressing her out. That is why she was experiencing the migraine. That's why she hadn't had a period.

She couldn't be pregnant with Jackson's child with things the way they were. The universe wouldn't do that to her. Then she thought of her mother and chuckled. The universe wouldn't do this to her, but her mom would. Maggie whispered, "This isn't funny mom. Jackson and I aren't in a good place right now. We can't bring a child into this mess."

Maggie heard a knock at the door. She opened it and on the other side Jackson stood there saying, "So?"

Maggie said, "I can't be pregnant Jackson. We don't even have us sorted out. We can't bring a baby into this mess. I don't want a baby to be the reason for us being together."

Jackson looked at Maggie with soft eyes. He said, "We can be together because we love one another. In that love, we conceived a child. You don't have to make this more difficult than it has to be."

Maggie turned her back to him and looked towards where the pregnancy tests were on the counter. She turned back to face Jackson saying, "I can't look, Jackson."

Jackson walked in and walked to the counter. He stood staring down at the test and just as he suspected, Maggie was pregnant with his child.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. He knew that she would be worried, but he couldn't be happier that the love of his life was carrying his child. He knew that they would be alright. He didn't know how. He didn't know when, but he knew.

Maggie's eyes stretched wide as she waited for him to deliver the news. She said, "And?"

"Babe, Harriet is going to be a big sister. We're having a baby." Jackson announced trying to keep his excitement to a minimum.

Maggie stormed past Jackson to look at the test herself. There before her, both tests read "Pregnant". Maggie turned and walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

Jackson looked over to make sure that Harriet was ok and then he followed Maggie upstairs. When he walked in he watched as Maggie stripped off his tee-shirt and proceeded to get dressed. He asked, "Babe, we have to talk. Where are you going?"

Maggie said, "I have to go to the hospital so that Carina can run my blood. Those tests can be so inaccurate."

Jackson said, "Maggie, they're ninety-nine percent accurate."

Maggie turned towards Jackson. She said, "Meaning there can still be a one percent chance that it's inaccurate. I'm going to go have my lab work done."

Jackson stood in the doorway and watched silently as Maggie continued to get dressed. When she walked past him and down the hall he asked, "Will you come back after you have the results so that we can talk?"

Maggie turned and nodded. She said, "I'll be back. I still have so much I came here to say, and this doesn't change any of that. I'll be back. I have to know for sure. I hope you understand."

Jackson said, "I'm over here sunk. I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie turned. She went over and kissed Harriet goodbye letting her know that she had to go to the hospital for an emergency and that she'd see her soon. After that was done she grabbed her coat and left.


	14. Gift From the Universe

_**A/N: Yes, I'm back yet again. Since the show is on hiatus and not killing my buzz, I'm really feeling my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Spoiler alert, this chapter was a bit emotional for me. I actually teared up writing this. **_

Chapter 13

Maggie sat in her lab looking down at a tablet at the lab work that Carina had run. Well, if she was honest she had run the test herself. Several times. She had Carina draw the blood. She took the urine and the blood down to the lab and watched the techs run it. She even had them run it twice more. She had to be sure.

Now she sat in her lab and right there before her eyes in black and white where the confirming results. She was indeed pregnant with Jackson Avery's child. How in the hell were they going to co-parent a child together, when they couldn't even come to terms with the state of their relationship.

Maggie took her phone out pulling up a picture of her mother. She propped the phone up against one of the beakers in her lab. She sat quietly for a moment staring at her mother's beautiful brown face. She missed Diane so much that it hurt. She missed everything about her mother. Her smell. Her voice. Her advice, both solicited and unsolicited.

She said, "Hi mom. I miss you. Well, I must've taken your last words of wisdom to heart. I made a mistake. I am now faced with the consequences of this mistake. I want to be happy about it, but at the same time I honestly don't know what to do about it, and you're not here to help me. That's what scares me the most. I don't know what to do and the one person who I trust to tell me what to do in this situation isn't here. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're not in pain any longer. I just don't know what to do with myself. I miss you mom. I just wish you were here to tell me how to proceed with this thing with Jackson. Did I mention that the mistake is that I'm pregnant with my ex's baby? My ex who is none other than Jackson Avery, the love of my life, who turned on me and now wants to be forgiven and make things right."

Maggie looked at her mother's photo. She said, "I know what you would ask me. Yes, I love him and yes when we're together he's good to me and we honestly bring out the best in one another, but I'm afraid I can't trust him any longer. I would just love to hear what you would have to say about all of this."

Maggie continued to sit in her lab pouring out her heart and her true feelings to her mother when a text from Jackson popped up on her screen. He said that he had been called in for a trauma and had dropped Harriet off with Catherine and Richard. He asked if she could pick Harriet up on her way back to the penthouse.

Maggie sighed. She had been so caught up with talking to Diane that she completely forgot that she needed to go back to Jackson's. She knew that he was probably over the moon that they were having a baby. To be honest, so was she. She just wished the circumstances were different. Like, that she and Jackson weren't in the middle of a dissolving relationship.

She sighed again and texted Jackson back that she would pick up Harriet. Maggie stood putting on her coat. Grabbing the tablet, she emailed the lab report to herself and to Jackson.

By the time she got to Catherine and Richard's house, it was late and she hoped that she wasn't waking anyone up. She rang the doorbell and then turned her back to the door looking out over the street as she waited. When she heard the door unlock from the other side she turned in time to see Richard.

She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Maggie said, "Richard, hi!"

Richard stepped onto the porch closing the door behind him. He embraced her saying, "Maggie, it's good to see you. How're you doing?"

Maggie returned his hug and then looked at the closed front door. She wondered why they were on the porch instead of going inside. Richard said, "It's nice out here this evening. Our gardener planted some new flowers. Let's take a walk and look at them."

Maggie said, "I came to pick up Harriet for Jackson."

Richard put his arm around Maggie and started to walk down the path to the garden with her. He said, "Surely you have a few moments to spend with me."

Maggie hesitated a moment then said, "Surely I do."

Maggie and Richard walked the path in silence for a moment, then Richard asked, "How are you, Maggie? How are you really?"

Maggie said the customary thing, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Richard."

Richard sighed. Then he said, "When Diane was at Grey Sloan, I used to sneak in and talk to her when you weren't around. One day, in particular, I went in to ask her to put her foot down with you. You were trying so hard to make her better, but she was only getting sicker. She told me you were, she actually said, 'My Maggie'. She told me that you were the universe giving her a gift."

Maggie smiled and continued walking. She said, "She was my gift."

Richard said, "She also talked about how happy and cheerful you are. She talked about how rare and special you are. Over the years as I've grown to know you, I really got to see what she meant."

They kept walking and Maggie swiped at some tears that fell from her eyes. Richard continued, "She said that her death would give you darkness and that she couldn't do that to the most special person in the world. She said that when she died you needed to know that you did everything that you could. I want you to know Maggie, that you indeed did. I told her how you were strong as iron for the people you love. When Diane died. The grief and pain were there but watching you and Jackson's friendship, the darkness never took over. Then when you two became a couple the light brightened a little more. But it dimmed considerably when you two broke up, but over the last weeks that you've been in one another's presence again, I've seen the light begin to brighten. Now, I'm not privy to what is going on in your relationship, but I know that you're brighter with him than you are apart from him. Jackson loves you. We're all a bit stupid when it comes to the women that we love. Don't give up on Jackson just yet. Don't give up on your happiness. You deserve it all."

Maggie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked to see a text from Jackson saying that he would be home in a few hours. She unlocked her phone so that she could text him back and her phone opened on the picture of her mother. Maggie looked at the picture of her mother and then back at Richard. She smiled. Maggie wasn't a religious or overly spiritual individual, but she believed that her mother was using Richard to get through to her.

She hugged Richard long and hard. Then they went inside. She visited with Catherine for a few minutes and then she took Harriet home and put her to bed. She was sitting on the sofa when Jackson finally came in.

Jackson came in and closed the door behind him. He said, "Thank you so much for getting Harriet. How are you feeling."

Maggie answered, "I feel fine. I'm still in shock. Did you get my email?"

Jackson came in and kicked off his shoes and took a seat next to her on the sofa. He said, "I did, but I didn't need the lab tests to confirm. Soon as I really thought about it I knew. I only purchased the tests because I knew that you would need the test to believe it."

Maggie said, "We have to talk."

"I know and I'm open and ready to talk when you are," Jackson said.

Maggie said, "Not just about the situation that we're in. I came over here to say some things to you before I got ill."

Jackson grabbed her hand. He said, "I'm not here for just the good times. I'm here for the complicated conversations. I'm here for it all. So, tell me what it was that you came here to say.

Maggie was silent for a moment then she said, "I came to say that I love you Jackson and of course I want to be with you, but I don't trust you. I don't trust you not to get frustrated and leave me again. What kind of relationship can we have if I don't trust you? I want to trust you, Jackson, more than anything, but at the end of the day, you left me. You gave up on me. You gave up on us and you knew that was one of my biggest fears."

Jackson watched as Maggie swiped at her tears and the severity of his actions really hit him. He pulled her into his arms. He said, "Babe, I'm sorry. Hurting you is the last thing that I ever wanted to do. What can I do to earn your trust back? I want you to know that you can always count on me. I want you to know that I'm in this."

Maggie said, "I honestly don't know what can be done. All you can do is be here in whatever compacity I need you in. Be here and show me that I can trust you. I can't commit to being in a relationship with you until I can trust that you're going to be here."

Jackson took Maggie's hand in his and kissed it. He said, "Whatever, you need babe. I'm sorry that I didn't understand and that I tried to handle it my way and didn't consider you and your needs. I want to be here for you during this pregnancy. I want to be here for our baby. Can you let me do that?"

Maggie looked at Jackson. She said, "I want that. I have no clue what is going to happen, or what to expect during this pregnancy. I need someone there for me and in my baby's corner."

Jackson said, "Our baby. Maggie, you're not doing this alone. I'm not going to be here because you're pregnant. I'm going to be here because I love you. You are the love of my life. I am here because I love you. I'm going to be here for our baby because I love their mother and we created our baby in love. So, however you want me here, I'll be here. I'm here for you."


	15. Terminate

Chapter 14

Jackson said, "Ok, enough of this serious stuff. Now we need to discuss how we're going to tell everyone that we're having a baby."

Maggie lifted her head off of Jackson's shoulder. She said, "What do you mean how are we going to tell everyone? That's far off."

Jackson asked, "You want to keep it a secret?"

"No, God no! Do you know about how many pregnancies I've recently had to keep secret? I don't have the energy, but it's not customary to tell people until about twelve weeks," Maggie explained.

Jackson stretched out pulling her on top of him. He said, "Ah, I remember being told that before. How far along are you?"

Maggie was quiet. She then said, "I would say that we conceived when we were in California, but we were safe. So, it had to be when Harriet was sick."

Maggie's statement was met with silence. She maneuvered herself so that she could see Jackson's face. She asked, "Jackson, where'd you go? Did you hear me?"

Jackson said, "I have to tell you something. When we had sex in California the condom broke."

Maggie jumped from the sofa looking down at Jackson. She exclaimed, "What do you mean the condom broke! Why didn't you say anything? I could have done something about this, or at least had the option to do so. I can't believe you, Jackson Avery. I knew you'd stop at nothing to get me to be with you, but I never thought that you'd try and trap me into it."

Jackson sat up and reached for Maggie who backed away. He said, "Will you listen? When I realized that the condom had broken I was coming back to bed to tell you, but you were already asleep. I made a mental note to tell you in the morning. However, when I woke up that morning you had left already. When I got back to Seattle you were avoiding me. After a while, it just slipped my mind until now. When you went to the hospital to confirm the pregnancy you didn't let Carina examine you?"

This time it was Jackson who was met with silence. He took a deep breath and held it. He knew he had messed up and she was about to let him have it. He made up in his mind that it wasn't worth defending himself about. He was going to agree with whatever she said so that they could move on from the conversation because they needed to be at peace.

Maggie finally said, "Jackson, those are excuses. You didn't have to see me tell me that the condom broke. You text me about every damn thing else. You could have texted me about that. There was a possibility that I could be pregnant, and you didn't think I deserved the opportunity to decide how I wanted to handle that information?"

Jackson said, "Maggie, I'm sorry and you're right, but I also know that you're on the shot, so I didn't think-  
Maggie glared at him saying, "You're right you absolutely did not think."

Jackson just sat there and waited to see what would happen next. Maggie paced back and forth. Jackson chanced it saying, "I was operating under the understanding that you were on birth control. I knew that I still needed to tell you but knowing that you were on birth control made it less pertinent that I tell you. I messed up. I can admit. Regardless I should've told you."

Maggie sat on the other side of the sectional sofa. She said, 'So, I'm just supposed to accept this apology now that my life is irrevocably changed?"

Jackson said, "As I said, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. You deserved to know all the information so that you can make the proper decision. However, if you still want to make a decision it's there for you to make. I want us to have this baby. I am excited about this, but if you don't want to go through with this pregnancy I respect that and- "

Maggie said, "Stop talking Jackson. That was information that I needed to know in order to decide what direction I wanted my life to take and you're playing the well; you wouldn't talk to me card. It's childish and manipulative and I can't believe you would do something like that. I really don't know you lately. This is a prime example of why I can't commit to you. The reason why I shouldn't have a child with you."

Jackson stood up. He walked over to where she sat asking, "Maggie, what are you saying?"

Maggie walked away and started gathering her things to leave. She said, "I think for my peace of mind, you and I need to end whatever this is, and I need to exercise my right to choose and you need to leave me alone to do what I have to do."

Jackson stood frozen as if someone had just dumped ice water on his head. He said, "Maggie, I honestly didn't- "

Maggie said, "You said that you'd support my decision. I'm asking you to do just that. Respect my decision not to have this baby and respect my decision to finally be over you. I'm moving on completely. I love you, Jackson, I really do, but I'm starting to understand I don't know you. What I'm learning I don't like at all."

Jackson stared at Maggie as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Maggie turned to him saying, "You can throw away any of my things that you find around here."

He asked, "Will you let me know when your appointment is. I want to be there for you. I don't want you going through that alone."

Maggie said, "I think that it's best that you're not involved."

Jackson sat on the sofa wondering how he managed to mess things up worse than they already were. He was upset. He hadn't been trying to trap Maggie. That thought never even crossed his mind. He had every intention of telling her about the broken condom. He had every intention of telling her in a timely manner, but things had really gotten away from him. As soon as he remembered he had told her, but it was too late. Maggie now thought of him as untrustworthy and manipulative. She felt like she didn't know him, and she didn't want him or his baby.

Maggie left Jackson's and went home. When she walked through the door no one was in the living room, so she hung up her coat and went and crashed on the sofa. She stared up at the ceiling as she considered everything that she had learned that day.

She was completely overwhelmed. She had learned that she was expecting a baby with Jackson, that they had had an accident during one of their sexual encounters. She had to face the truth too. Since Harriet's cold, they hadn't been practicing safe sex.

She hadn't once thought about taking a Plan B. Literally those two little pills never crossed her mind during the times when she willingly and knowingly had unprotected sex with Jackson. He was also right. The entire time they were together he knew what type of birth control she was on. It was information that he was privy to. It was information that he had no reason to think had changed since they'd broken up. She stood by what she said when she said that he could've texted her about the broken condom, but the truth is although she hadn't been planning for a baby, she wasn't unhappy about being pregnant with Jackson's baby. She wasn't even sure that she would've gone to purchase those pills if he had told her.

Amelia walked into the room saying, "Wow, you're deep in thought."

Maggie sat up. She said, "I'm pregnant with Jackson's baby. I also told him why I wouldn't commit to our relationship and he told me that when we had sex in California that the condom broke. I want to be mad that he kept that information from me, but I think I'm not mad. Deep down I know it wasn't intentional. However, I told him that I wanted to abort the baby and that I wanted him out of my life. Amelia that's not what I want. I have no rational thoughts about what's going on in my life right now and I'm spinning out of control."

Amelia sat down next to Maggie. She said, "Wow, that's a lot to dump on a person at once. So, you don't want an abortion?

Maggie shook her head. She said, "I don't think so. I can't say what the future holds for Jackson and I. However, I do know that I love this child and that this child was created out of our love. I have trust issues where Jackson is concerned, and I honestly feel him not sharing that information is the excuse I need to distance myself."

Amelia said, "Well, that is a pretty big thing. This is your body and he should have given you all the information needed to take care of your body. Did he give a reason as to why he didn't?"

Maggie sat back on the sofa. She said, "He told me as soon as he found out he was coming to tell me, but I had fallen asleep. So, he said he decided to tell me in the morning, only when he woke up I was gone, and I started avoiding him when he got back to Seattle. I told him that he could've texted me. He didn't have to see me face to face to tell me. He didn't deny that he could've texted me, but he says that with all of that, it slipped his mind. I believe him. I believe that, but at the same time, I have other trust issues where Jackson is concerned. I told him I didn't want to have a baby with him. I'm sure that hurt him, I'm also sure that's not true. I want his baby. Our baby, but everything is just turning so icky. You know?"

Amelia said, "Wow, that is a lot. You two have a lot going on, but you're not going to solve it in a day. I say go upstairs, shower, and go to bed. Think about how you want to proceed. My advice is to stop running. You don't have to commit simply because you're pregnant. However, you're a grown woman. Stand your ground and see where things take you."

Maggie got up. Surprisingly Amelia had given her a lot to think about.

Back at Jackson's penthouse, he thought about everything that Maggie said. He started to see things from her point of view. Jackson took out his laptop and started writing. He wrote everything that was in his heart. He wrote about how he loved her. How he wanted her to keep the baby, but he truly respected her decision, but he wanted her to know that trying to manipulate her was the last thing on his mind. He just continued writing and the next thing he knew he was hitting send on an email where he poured out his heart for Maggie. He was tired and he just wanted everything out there.


	16. Best Part of Me

Chapter 15

_Babe,_

_I don't know where to begin. I will start with I'm sorry. I've mishandled so much where you and I are concerned. So many things that I wish that I could go back and change. You, Margaret Pierce, are the best part of me. You make me a better person. I don't always like to admit to having flaws. I mean, honestly who does? However, the greatest lesson that I've learned in our short time together is self-awareness. In that awareness, I have discovered, that I could have done better by you. Breaking up with you was by far one of the stupidest decisions that I have ever made in my life. Why did I do it? I don't know, a bruised ego maybe. The girl that I adored didn't think of me as perfect. That's a lot to grasp, but the truth of the matter is that I am not perfect. I am a flawed man. A flawed man who loves you. That's another thing that I want to say to you. I love you, Maggie Pierce. You are the love of my life. There has never been a woman and there will never be another woman other than my mother and my daughter that can break me down to my knees. The thought of not having you in my life is unbearable. You told me that I needed to regain your trust. That's my goal. So, if you don't need the complication of bringing a child into the world with me, then I respect your decision. I hope that you can let me be there for you through that. You shouldn't have to endure that alone. You said that I needed to prove that I was in this and not going to leave you when the mood strikes. Well, here I am. Having a baby with you is like a dream come true, but if that's not to be yet I'm ok with that. I also want you to know that I would never intentionally try and trap you into a relationship by intentionally getting you pregnant. I hope that you can find a way to believe that. I just want to focus on repairing what I broke. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope that you can remember all that we have. All that we can be. I hope that you can allow me to right this wrong._

_With love,_

_Jackson Avery_

When Meredith finished reading she looked up at Amelia. She asked, "So, Maggie is pregnant with Jackson's baby?"

Amelia said, "Yes, she told me last night."

Meredith asked, "She's not going to keep it? I will support her right to choose and whatever decision she decides to make, but Maggie doesn't really seem like the abortion type. I'm shocked actually."

Amelia answered, "From what I gathered during our talk, Maggie said all of that in anger. She doesn't really mean it. She loves Jackson and she loves what they created. She and Jackson are just in a bad place right now. Who all did he send that email to?"

Meredith replied, "I think that the email was for Maggie only, but when he typed in Pierce the leadership group probably came up first since it's probably most frequently used. So, the entire hospital didn't get it. Just all the department heads and the board. Which is bad enough because- "

Before Meredith could finish her statement their doorbell rang. Meredith went to answer the door and the last person she expected was on the other side. It was none other than Catherine Fox.

Meredith said, "Catherine. Hi!"

Catherine came in. She said, "I came to see Maggie."

"She's upstairs getting ready for work," Meredith said.

Catherine moved toward the staircase and asked, "Which is her bedroom?"

Meredith said, "Amelia can run up and get her for- "

Catherine started walking up the stairs and called out, "Maggie?"

Meredith called out to her back, "Just go on up Catherine."

Maggie heard her name being called as she walked from the bathroom back to her bedroom. When she was a few feet away she saw Catherine ascend the stairs. Maggie looked around then back to Catherine. She said, "Catherine. Hi. Is everything ok? With Harriet? With Jackson? With Richard?"

Catherine walked towards Maggie, taking her in her arms. She said, "Everyone is fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

Maggie pulled back. She said, "Sure, my bedroom is right here."

They walked in and Catherine took a seat in the chair near the door. Maggie sat on the side of her bed."

Catherine asked, "Did you read Jackson's email?"

Maggie reached for her phone on the nightstand. She asked, "Jackson sent me an email?"

As Maggie got into her phone Catherine said, "Yes, He meant to send it to you, but accidentally sent it to all the leadership of the hospital. Myself included. I wanted to talk to you, and no. I'm not here to talk you out of your decision."

Maggie looked up from reading the email. She said, "Cather- "

Catherine cut her off saying, "Of course I want you to keep the baby. It's my grandchild. However, it isn't my decision to make and I respect that. I just want you to have someone to lean on during this hard time. I know that things are not good between you and Jackson. Now, I don't like to meddle in his love life, but Jackson loves you. He loves you fiercely. I've never seen him feel like this for another person. That's saying a lot because he was married before. I can only guess that his love for you makes him a bit stupid. Not that it's an excuse. Just the truth. How're you feeling baby?"

Maggie replied, "I'm feeling fine. I've been having headaches, but other than that no real symptoms. Catherine, I know that I said some things to Jackson last night, mostly out of anger, but- "

Cutting Maggie off again Catherine said, "Maggie, I don't know the reasons for you wanting to terminate but let me just say this. You would never be alone in this. Richard and I would be there for you every step of the way. Also, that dense son of mine would be there for you too. Jackson takes being a father very seriously. Especially since he didn't have his father in his life. You'd have an equal partner in this. You're not alone. I know that you probably think I have ulterior motives. I'm not going to lie; I do want you and Jackson to be together. I love the changes that I see in my son when he's with you, but your happiness matters to me too. I want you to feel like he loves and respects you and if you don't feel like you're getting that from him then you shouldn't be with him. You don't have to settle Maggie, even if it's with my son. You deserve it all."

Leaning over Maggie took Catherine's hand and said, "Catherine, I'm not terminating the pregnancy! I felt like that in the passion of my anger with him, but when I came home, and I spoke with my sister I realized it was something that I wouldn't be able to go through with. No matter what, I do love Jackson and our child was conceived in love. I wouldn't even if Jackson and I were never to be together again, it wouldn't be unbearable to co-parent with him and I do have a support system. Also, thank you for saying that you and Richard would be there."

Catherine squeezed Maggie's hand and searched the young woman's face. She said, "Maggie, you're going to be a mommy. I'm going to be a grandma all over again. You don't know how happy you just made me. The future is so bright for the medical community. Can you see it? This baby will have Grey/Webber/Avery/Fox blood flowing through its veins. He or she is destined to be surgical greatness. Oh, honey! I cannot wait for everyone to know."

Maggie squeezed Catherine's hand. She said, "Catherine. It's still too soon to tell anyone. I'd appreciate it if you could keep this information to yourself for a little while longer."

Catherine smiled at Maggie. She said, "Of course, but just so you know Jackson accidentally sent the email to the leadership thread, so everyone probably already knows."

Maggie sat back on the bed staring at Catherine. Catherine walked over kissing Maggie on the cheek letting her know that she would see her later. When Catherine left Maggie laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Something about telling Catherine made her situation all the more real. She needed to speak with Jackson because he needed to know that he was indeed going to be a father again.

She sat up and reached for her phone. Before she could unlock it to call him there was a knock on her bedroom door and in walked her sisters. Meredith said, "Are you ok? You didn't let Catherine talking you into something you don't want, did you?"

Maggie answered, "While she made her wishes known, she wasn't really trying to talk me into anything. She was actually really supportive. Why didn't one of you tell me about Jackson's email?'

Amelia said, "I was going to tell you when you made your way downstairs, but Catherine came over before any of that could happen. How do you feel about what he said in the email?"

Maggie laid back on the bed. She said, "I wish he hadn't sent it to half the hospital, but I like that he felt the need to communicate his feelings to me. It means a lot that he sat down and wrote out his thoughts and feelings in a clear and concise manner. I also like that he found a way where he could clearly get his point across without me cutting him off. I tend to do that."

Meredith opened her mouth to make a comment when the doorbell rang again.

At the same time, Amelia's phone started ringing. She looked and said, "Linc's calling. I have to take this."

Meredith left to answer the door and when she was alone again she sat up. She couldn't stay at home. She needed to get to work. It was time to face the music and the people.

As Maggie was about to stand up there was another knock on her door. She went and opened it to Jackson standing on the other side. The first words out of his mouth were, "Everything with you is going wrong. I didn't mean to send out a mass email. I wanted to get some things across to you, but it was late, and I was tired and emotional, so I guess I made a mistake."

Maggie smiled and took Jackson by the hand leading him over to her bed where they both sat. She said, "Am I happy the email went out to everyone? No, but I don't blame you and I know it was an accident. Jackson, I owe you an apology for threatening to abort our baby. Not because it's not my choice because it is, but because I didn't do it for the right reasons. I said that out of anger. I felt like you were being dishonest by not sharing important information with me about my body, but when I thought about it, it was absurd. Jackson, we have a lot to work through and we probably need to see someone, but I just want you to know that you're the best part of me too."


	17. No Matter What, We Are Family

Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, Jackson and Maggie fell into a normal rhythm. During that time Maggie had her official first visit with Carina and her pregnancy symptoms started to increase. Things were getting very real in the Avery/Pierce household.

One evening after working and picking up Harriet from, Jackson and Maggie sat in the living room after putting Harriet to bed. Maggie was watching House Hunters while Jackson worked on a surgical plan for a patient.

He watched as a newly married pregnant couple searching for their dream home. He asked, "Babe, when are you going to move in?"

Maggie muted the tv taking a deep breath. Things had been going very well for them and she didn't feel like arguing. She answered, "Once we're back together officially."

Jackson closed his laptop asking, "When do you think that might be?"

Maggie said, "I don't know Jackson. I can't put a timeframe on it. I don't know when I'll feel comfortable enough to make that kind of commitment."

Jackson lifted her feet from his lap and stood. He asked, "Do you want tea?"

Maggie stood saying, "Sure!"

She followed him to the kitchen. She asked, "Jackson what's the matter?"

He turned to face her scrubbing his hand down his face. He said, "You come home every night. Home, as in this is your home. You make dinner with me and Harriet. You tuck my daughter in bed like the perfect stepmother that you are, and you relax with me. You fall asleep in my arms each and every night. Every night Maggie, in our bed. OUR bed. I don't understand how you can watch these episodes of House Hunters seeing these couples. Some of them are newly married. Some are engaged. Some are pregnant. They are all looking for their dream home and you don't want that for us?"

Maggie asked, "Who said that I didn't want that for us, Jackson?"

Jackson said, "Your actions say that because you could have it. I'm ready to give it to you, but you still insist on acting as if we're not together. Are you seeing someone else? Are you thinking about seeing someone else?"

Maggie chuckled shaking her head as she came further into the kitchen to get her cup for the tea. She said, "Jackson, don't be silly. Of course, I'm not seeing anyone else, or even thinking about anyone else. I'm here every night."

Jackson said, "Which is my point exactly. You're literally here every single night, but you won't commit. Hell, you are committed you just won't say you are."

Maggie asked Jackson, "If you know that I'm committed, then why does it bother you so much that I won't say I'm committed?"

"Because as long as you won't say that you're committed I can't proceed with my plans for us, babe. I don't want to be single. I want you to give birth to our baby under positive circumstances. I have never in my life experienced a non-tumultuous pregnancy. There has always been drama. I don't want that for you, and I don't want that for our baby." Jackson explained.

Maggie said, "Jackson, our baby will be fine. We're in a good place. Everything for our future looks promising. Both of our children will be happy and loved. Everything else will fall into place when it does, naturally. Don't try to force it."

Jackson asked, "Don't try to force it? How about not wasting time, babe?"

Maggie picked up her teacup saying, "I'm going to bed."

Jackson watched as she went the stairs and yelled after her, "Going up to our bed! Where we both sleep every night."

Jackson sighed. He loved Maggie, but she was infuriating. However, life with Maggie was one hundred times better than life without her. He made sure the kitchen was clean and that the penthouse was locked up. He turned off the television and made his way upstairs.

I walked into their bedroom to find Maggie buried deep under the covers sleeping on her stomach. He stood watching her for a while. The bigger she got the more she was going to miss her favorite sleeping position. She was fine at the moment because at only about a quarter way through her pregnancy she wasn't showing yet. The only difference he could determine as far as her body was concerned was that her breasts were fuller.

Jackson went into the bathroom and went through his nightly routine before crawling into bed next to Maggie. As naturally as breathing Maggie turned to place her head on his chest. He pulled her further into his arms taking a deep breath. His hands started to roam her body noticing that she was dressed in a t-shirt (likely one of his) and panties only.

Reaching a hand underneath the hem of her shirt he took one of her breasts into his hand.

Maggie rolled onto her back smiling up at him. She said, "You are not slick Jackson Avery."

Jackson looked at Maggie, "What?"

She straddled his lap saying, "You're not about to screw me into submission."

Jackson said, "I just want what's best for our family."

Neither said anything as Jackson looked Maggie in the eye in that way that only he could. In that way that totally mesmerized her. She leaned forward. She placed a kiss on his lips before asking, "What do you want, Jackson?"

He licked his lips not breaking eye contact with her. He said, "I want my heart back. You're my heart. I want to start planning for our baby. We'll be parents to two kids. I want to house hunt with you. I want to plan a future for the four of us."

Maggie broke eye contact looking up at the ceiling. She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to try and keep the tears at bay.

In the meantime, Jackson ran his hands up the back of her shirt taking a moment to squeeze her ass. Then he rubbed her back in a soothing motion while she gathered herself. After a few more moments Maggie looked back into his eyes. She said, "Ok, Jackson. But please don't make me regret this decision."

Jackson smiled that smile he knew made her weak in the knees. He asked, "What exactly are you saying yes to babe?"

Maggie buried her face in the side of Jackson's neck. Placing soft kisses along his throat. Jackson lovingly nuzzled her hair while still stroking her back. He said, "Maggie Pierce, I know you're not being shy?"

She murmured into his neck. "I'm saying yes to it all Jackson. Yes, to us being together. Yes, to moving in. Yes, to moving forward."

Jackson tickled Maggie in her ribs causing her to squeal out and lean back. She said, "Jackson, NO!"

She looked at Jackson and he had the largest smile on his face. Maggie tried her hardest to keep a straight face. She asked, "What?"  
Jackson said, "I finally got my baby back."

Jackson leaned in and kissed him. Maggie placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. She said, "Jackson, I want you to know that I love you and I never stopped loving you. I know that we will go through things as a couple and I'm committed to whatever we will go through, but are you, Jackson? If not that's alright. We can still raise our child in a happy and healthy environment. I'll always be there for Harriet too, I'm not her mother, but I love her and she's this baby's sister. That means something to me."

Jackson looked Maggie in the eye, "If I thought that you would go for it I'd marry you tomorrow. That's not me being impulsive. That's me loving you and knowing what I want for us. I'm here for it all, the good, the bad and the ugly. I'm sorry that I didn't honor that before, but I know what it's like not to have you and it's not something I want to experience again."

With her hands still on his face, Maggie kissed his lips saying, "Jackson, make love to me."

Jackson pulled the shirt over Maggie's head and threw it to the floor. He latched on to her breast being careful because they had been really sensitive as of late. Jackson suckled a little longer then laid Maggie down on the mattress. He kissed down her torso and then slowly pulled down her panties.

He kissed his way up her soft legs and when he was about to devour her center Maggie ran her hands through his curls pulling him up towards her. She whispered, "Jackson, I want you inside of me. Right now."

Not one to deny Maggie anything Jackson quickly removed his clothes and wrapped Maggie's legs around his waist and entered her.

Maggie cried out his name pulling him in further with her vaginal muscles. Jackson put his face in her neck as he continued stroking into her. She was hot and she was wet, and Jackson felt as if he didn't want to be anywhere else. Maggie pulled Jackson in further and she met him stroke for stroke.

Jackson tried to pull out so that they could change positions, but she wouldn't let him. She kept her eyes on him as their bodies communed as one. She tried to convey all of the love that she had for him and he tried to do the same.

When they were both spent Jackson went and ran them a warm bath and they talked into the wee hours of the morning making plans for their future. Plans for them as a couple, plans for their children and even plans for their career.

When they finally got into bed Maggie said, "I know I haven't been easy to deal with lately, but the fact that you stuck through it all made me see how much you wanted this. It made me see how much you wanted me."

Jackson said, "I'll always want you."


	18. Heir to the Throne

Chapter 17

A few weeks later and Maggie hardly recognized her life. She had been officially living with Jackson for about a week and she was a few days away from being fourteen weeks pregnant. Now one would think that since she spent so much time with Jackson anyway, actually moving in wouldn't make a difference, but they would be wrong. There was a difference and Maggie felt it. It wasn't a bad feeling, but she felt it, nevertheless.

Maggie walked into the conference room where Jackson and Catherine were. She asked, "Catherine, you paged?"

Catherine looked up smiling. She said, "Hi baby. It took you long enough to get down here. How are you feeling? Help yourself to a snack. Jackson don't just sit there. Get her something to eat."

Maggie took a seat next to Jackson. He placed a bottle of water in front of Maggie and then filled a bowl with fruit from the table. Maggie smiled at her boyfriend as he took his seat again. She looked at his mother asking, "What's going on Catherine?"

Catherine's eyes lit up. She said, "Oh, I have great news. So, I was talking to one of my friends at The Journal. I was telling them how my son was dating THE Maggie Pierce, the daughter of THE Ellis Grey. I was telling her how you all were expecting and that my grandbaby was sure to be born with surgical prowess."

Maggie said, "Catherine, we weren't ready to share with people yet."

Waving Maggie off Catherine said, "Oh chile don't worry. Your secret is safe with her. Anyway, she had this great idea that I think we can use for your official pregnancy announcement."

Jackson and Maggie looked at one another. This time it was Jackson who spoke up. He said, "Ma, Maggie and I haven't yet discussed how we wanted to announce things. Plus, a lot of people know already because of my email."

Catherine waved her son off this time. She said, "Oh, Jackson! That's not an announcement and only people at Grey Sloan know. I'm talking about your announcement to the medical community."

Maggie sat up asking, "Why are we announcing to the medical community?"

"Because you're Ellis Grey's daughter and he's Catherine Fox's son and Harper Avery's grandson that's why. So, she wants to do a featured article where she discusses medical legacies. You know the Fox/Avery and Grey legacies. Then she wants to discuss how the heirs to those legacies have come together and created the next generation of surgical royalty." Catherine explained.

Maggie shook her head to clear the fog. She said, "Catherine, I was given up for adoption. I think Meredith is more heir than I am. I don't know about this. Plus, what about Harriet. We can't forget about her. I don't want our children growing up thinking one is favored over the other because of who their mother is."

Jackson said, "Yes because I love both of my children. Even if they decide not to become surgeons. I don't necessarily want to push our careers on them. Maggie and I haven't discussed if we want to raise the kids to be surgeons. We might want them to explore options that speak to them and I'm fully prepared for that not to be surgery."

Catherine said, "Well, of course, both Harriet and the new baby are going to be surgeons. What else are they going to do?" As far as the children being favored, I would never do that. I love both of my grandchildren. Of course, Harriet will be mentioned in the article and included in the subsequent photo shoot. Of course, the story of your adoption would be included, do you think Meredith would be willing to be interviewed? Just to talk about marrying Derek and how her children Zola specifically are showing early signs of following into their parent's footsteps? Also, to drive home the Ellis narrative."

Maggie said, "Uh, we need to think about this and discuss this."

Catherine said, "I understand. You have until Monday. That's when she'll be here to conduct the interview with you two."

This time it was Jackson, "Ma, you committed us to this interview before even speaking to us. Who said we wanted all of this?"

Catherine said, "Somethings come with the name, Jackson you were raised in this. You already know that. Maggie, you're marrying into it, so you'll have to learn it too, but you're a genius so I know that you'll learn quickly."

Maggie said, "Catherine slow down. You are making my head spin. Who is getting married?"

Catherine said, "I know that son of my mine hasn't asked yet. I don't know what he is waiting for. I would think that the two of you would like to be married before your child is born. However, I understand your generation does things a little differently, so I'll wait patiently. Oh, I have to go to meet Richard. I'll talk to you later."

Jackson and Maggie watched in shock as Catherine quickly gathered her things and left. Jackson turned to her saying, "I'm sorry."

Maggie said, "Your mother is Catherine Fox. I don't like any of this one bit, but who can control Catherine Fox? What are we going to do Jackson?"

"Babe, I'll do whatever you want to do. If you don't want to do the interview I'll tell mom." Jackson said wanting to support Maggie.

Maggie replied, "And put me on Catherine's bad side."

Jackson replied, "Maggie, no. Of course, I'd take responsibility. Plus, you're carrying her golden child. You can do no wrong."

Maggie stood saying, "I was waiting on some images. I have to go. Can we discuss this later?"

"Of course. Since we'll be here most of the night, do you want to get dinner?" Jackson asked.

They didn't have Harriet this week and when she was with her mom they usually pulled long hours and did their obligatory night shifts. Maggie shrugged saying, "Sure, if I'm free."

They shared a brief kiss and went their separate ways.

Maggie sat in the viewing room viewing some images when Amelia and Meredith entered. Amelia said, "Maggie I have a great idea. Since we're both preggers together we should have a sisters' maternity shoot."

Maggie looked over her shoulder. She said, "What is with everyone wanting me to do photoshoots and interviews? Plus, I'm not far enough along to photograph, Amelia. You should do one with your baby daddy. I'm sure Linc would love that."

Amelia sat in the seat next to Maggie. She said, "Of course Linc and I are going to do a shoot. I didn't even think of having maternity photos done. His mom mentioned it and he ran with it. But then I thought, Maggie and I are pregnant together. We should take pictures together. Like to solidify our sisterhood."

Meredith snorted saying, 'Your sisterhood isn't solidified enough? You two are practically inseparable as is. Who else is trying to get you to do a photoshoot and what interview?"

Maggie turned her chair to face Meredith. She said, "Jackson's mother. She wants us to do this interview/photoshoot with The Journal to announce our pregnancy. She talked to a friend and they want to interview me and Jackson and even you Meredith about being a part of a legacy and then having legacy children."

Meredith said, "You know that I hate doing things like that but thinking like a board member it would be great press for both the hospital and the foundation."

Amelia interjected, "I don't mean to rain on your legacy parade, but can we talk about my sisters' maternity shoot? Of course, we could wait until you're showing a little, but we can't wait too long. I'll be spitting this kid out after a while."

Maggie stood shaking her head. She said, "Let me think about it, Amelia."

Later that evening Maggie met Jackson in the cafeteria so that they could have dinner together. He said, "Babe, you look tired. Have you taken a break today."

Maggie chewed her turkey sandwich before saying, "No, I've been trying to keep busy. Trying to keep my mind for wandering. I was thinking. We can do the shoot. Meredith made a good point about it being great press for the hospital and the foundation. Oh, that reminds me. Amelia wants to do a sisters' pregnancy photoshoot."

Jackson scrunched up his face. He asked, "With just you and Shepherd? What about me? You do know that I did have something to do with the baby you're carrying. Not Shepherd."

Maggie said, "Of course you and I can and will do our own shoot when I'm further along."

Jackson asked, "Why do you need to do a photoshoot with Shepherd? You're not even really sisters."

Maggie put down her half of sandwich asking, "Excuse me?"

At that moment Jackson knew that he had made a giant mistake. He said, "I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant."

Maggie said, "No, no I don't know what you meant. I only know what you said and that's disrespectful to Amelia who did nothing but advocate for you when I wanted nothing to do with you."

Jackson took a deep breath. He said, "Maggie I'm sorry. I just want people to see our photos first. I want to have a bunch of first with you because I didn't get that with April with either pregnancy... I didn't mean any harm towards Amelia. It's just like when it comes to your sisters I often take a backseat to them."

"So, I can't take maternity photos with my sister who happens to be pregnant too because you feel insecure when it comes to them?" Maggie asked with plenty of attitude.

Jackson cursed himself because he knew that he was no match for Maggie's anger, and her pregnancy anger was downright formidable. Jackson accepted defeat hoping his apology would be enough, "Babe, I'm sorry that's my issue, not yours and not Amelia's."

Maggie rolled her eyes saying, "It makes no sense Jackson. You're going to be featured in a magazine because I'm having your child. If that isn't exposure I don't know what is."

Jackson knew that he looked like an ass. He just wanted to share everything with Maggie. He didn't want to share her, but he needed to learn that where here sisters were concerned he would have to.

Jackson attempted to take Maggie's hand in his. She snatched her hand away. She said, "I have to make sure my patient is in pre-op."

Jackson watched as she walked away. He loved that little firecracker. He knew he needed to do better not to upset her because it didn't take much these days. He had a feeling that he'd be paying for this faux pas for a few days to come.


	19. Deck Your Halls, Yall!

Chapter 18

Maggie and Harriet rushed out of the mall to Maggie's car. Harriet squealed, "Maggie it's cold."

Maggie looked down at Harriet. Her curls peeked out from beneath a burgundy knit beanie with two fur balls on either side of her head, and her cheeks were red. Maggie said, "We'll be at the car soon baby."

It was Christmas Eve. Jackson and Maggie had Harriet this year. Usually, April and Jackson split their time with their daughter between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but this time April and Matthew wanted to go to Moline for Christmas so April agreed to let Jackson have Harriet this year and next year she would get her and they would start doing the major holidays that way from now on.

Maggie was about eighteen weeks pregnant. She was excited to spend her first Christmas with Jackson and Harriet as a growing family. Today Jackson had been called in for an emergency with one of his post-op patients.

Maggie had taken advantage of the time that Jackson would be away to take Harriet shopping for a gift for her father.

As soon as Maggie had gotten Harriet secured in her car seat and slid behind the steering wheel, her phone started ringing. Harriet saw her father's name flash on the screen in Maggie's car. The little girl started kicking her feet chanting. "It's my daddy. Maggie answer."

Maggie stifled a smile as she accepted the call. They had been teaching her letters and making the names with the letters. It was obvious the three-year-old was picking up on the sight of the names. She waited knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a word in until the young princess got to speak with her father.

Harriet said, "Hi daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin! What are you doing?" Jackson asked enthusiastically

Harriet said, "in Maggie's car."

Maggie let out a deep breath thankful that the little girl didn't let it out that they were out shopping for him.

Maggie said, "Hi, Jackson. Are you done at the hospital? I'm about to go home. We have a busy evening. We have to go exchange gifts with my sisters, Alex, Jo, and Linc. Then we have to go over to your mother and Richard's. They want to make cookies with Harriet so that she can leave them near the tree tonight when she goes to bed."

Jackson said, "You can go ahead and head over to Amelia's. I have to be here a little bit longer. I'm going into the OR in thirty minutes. I was just calling to let you know and to make sure that you three were ok."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Jackson referring to her, Harriet and their unborn child as you three. Maggie replied, "So, our first Christmas is going to be ruined?"

Jackson wasn't surprised at his girlfriend's reaction. Pregnant Maggie was really emotional and really sentimental. Everything these days had sentimental meaning. He said, "Christmas isn't ruined babe, nor is this our first one. I'm going to be over at mom's before the cookies are even started. Harriet, are you going to make some for me to decorate?"

Clapping her hands Harriet said, "Yes, daddy. I will!"

Maggie said, "Well, I'm going to take Harriet home because we have some things to do there and then we'll head over to my sister and Linc's. Will you call me when you're on your way?"

Jackson said, "You know I will babe. I love you all. See you soon."

Maggie and Harriet went home. They cleaned up from their breakfast and then they wrapped Jackson's gift. Maggie was helping Harriet to write her name on the gift tag.

Thinking to herself Maggie said, "I'm going to be the best mom. I kind of already am."

After gift-wrapping Maggie put Harriet down on the sofa and together they both took a nap.

Maggie was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Amelia. Maggie answered saying, "Hey, Amelia. What's up?"  
Amelia was way too chipper for Maggie's liking. Amelia asked, "Are you, Jackson and Harriet still coming by our place?"

Thanks to her ever-increasing pregnancy brain Maggie had forgotten that she needed to be at her sister's place.

Maggie asked, "Are Meredith and the kids there yet?"

Amelia said, "Yes, she just got here."

Maggie slowly sat up rubbing her barely-there belly. She said, "Harriet and I are on our way. Jackson is at the hospital."

Maggie could hear Amelia's smile when she said, "Great. Let me know when you're close."

Maggie looked over at a sleeping Harriet. She hated to wake the little girl but guessed it was all for the best. She didn't want her to be too rested to go to sleep on time that night. She wanted Harriet asleep so that they could put out her Santa presents and go to bed.

Maggie arrived at Amelia's house bearing gifts for Amelia, Linc, Meredith, and her three kids. She also had gifts for Alex and Jo.

They were opening gifts and laughing when the doorbell rang. Maggie was helping Harriet take her doll's temperature when her eyes met Jackson's across the room.

Jackson greeted everyone as he made his way over to Maggie and Harriet. He scooped Harriet up in his arms and leaned over kissing Maggie on the lips and placing a soft caress on her stomach.

Amelia asked, "Are we as gross and sickening as these two?"

Meredith said, "Let me be the one to confirm that you indeed are."

Alex asked, "Maggie can you make your eggnog?"

Maggie stood walking towards the kitchen. She pulled Alex by the collar saying, "I am going to teach you how to make it so that you can make it yourself in the future."

A few minutes later Jackson came into the kitchen placing his arms around her waist leaning forward to whisper, "We have to head to mom's now."

Looking over her shoulder at him, Maggie placed a kiss to the side of his mouth. She said, "I'll be ready in a minute baby, let me finish grating this nutmeg into this eggnog."

Ten minutes later Alex carried the eggnog bowl to the table setting it next to the punch bowl. Maggie walked behind him smiling at her handiwork saying, "Deck your halls, y'all!"

An hour later after dropping Maggie's car at home, they arrived at the Fox/Webber home. Catherine opened the door full of glee. She exclaimed, "My babies! Richard helps Jackson get their stuff out of the car. Maggie, you get in here out of the cold."

Jackson asked, "What things are in the car, Ma?"

Catherine said, "Your overnight bags and your packages for the morning."

"You think we're staying? We didn't discuss that." Jackson said.

Maggie touched Jackson's arm. She said, "I sent everything over earlier, Catherine."

Catherine said, "Come on grandma's baby. Let's go put on our pajamas then we can go make some cookies."

Once they were alone Jackson turned to face Maggie. He said, "Babe?"

Maggie said, "Catherine wanted us to have Christmas together as a family, because, uh we are a family. I liked the idea and I knew that you'd. push back. Jackson, it's going to be great. I don't get to do this with my mom. You'll miss it when you can no longer have it. Let's go get ready to make cookies."

Jackson new that Maggie was right. So, they went upstairs to change. They listened to Christmas music, made Christmas cookies and put Harriet to bed."

Once she was sleeping the put all of the gifts under the tree and went to bed. The next morning, they had coffee and Harriet and Maggie hot chocolate as they opened presents.

Maggie was utterly content with her first Christmas as a family. She missed her mother terribly, but she appreciated the new memories they were making. She couldn't wait to spend next Christmas with her dad, Jackson, and their new baby.


	20. Say You Will

Chapter 19

Today had been a long day. Maggie had a marathon surgery. Then she had to discipline one of the interns. Jackson had several patients from a nearby fire that had consumed most of his day. Then he and Maggie had rushed from work to pick up Harriet from April's.

By the time they got home, they ordered something quick for dinner. They gave Harriet a bath while they waited for the food to arrive. After dinner, they put Harriet to bed and retired to their bedroom where they showered and were now relaxing in bed.

Jackson leaned back on a stack of pillows in their bed. Maggie was sitting in between his legs with nothing on but her bra and panties. Jackson was in the process of rubbing cocoa butter into her still small, but growing baby bump.

Jackson asked, "Maggie, do you feel like we're in a good place?"

Maggie leaned further back into him and looked up. She asked, "Why did you ask me that?"

Jackson took a deep breath before saying, "I want to make some changes and I don't want to startle you."

Maggie was silent for a moment waiting for Jackson to elaborate. When he didn't offer anything more she asked, "What kind of changes do you have in mind, Jackson?"

Jackson answered with a question of his own, "How do you feel about marriage?

Maggie stiffened a bit. She asked, "What do you mean how do I feel about marriage?"

Jackson sighed. He asked, "Do you want to get married?"

Maggie sat up and turned towards him. She asked, "What? Are you asking me to marry you? This isn't very romantic."

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm trying to discuss it with you. I'm giving you the chance to weigh and measure." Jackson said attempting not to get agitated.

Maggie smiled at him. She leaned overtaking his face between her hands. She said, "You're so cute when you listen and consider how I may feel. We are in a good place. I do want to get married, but I'm in no rush. I don't want you to feel like we need to rush into getting married just because we're having a baby."

Jackson replied, "I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant with my child. I'm marrying you because I love you, Maggie. I'm in love with you."

Maggie stood putting on her robe. She said, "Your mother is Catherine Fox. She literally owns what like twenty-five percent of the hospitals in this country. Marrying you is sure to come with a lot in that regard. "

Jackson interrupted her saying, "Thirty percent."

"You're only proving my point, Jackson. Then your stepfather is my biological father. It- "Maggie was saying when he cut her off.

Jackson said, "that doesn't make us siblings."

Scrunching up her face Maggie asked, "What? Why would you think that?"

He said, "Well, you mentioned Richard and my mom. I thought you were going to say we're technically siblings or something."

Maggie shook her head as she left their bedroom and went to check on Harriet who was sleeping in her room with the blankets kicked off. She covered the toddler back up. Then Maggie placed a kiss to the little girl's curls and walked out closing the doors partially. She proceeded down the stairs glancing over her shoulder at Jackson. She said, "If I thought we were siblings in any way I wouldn't be pregnant with your child."

He asked, "So, what were you going to say?"

"Just like before we have to be careful with everything we do. We have to consider their relationship and their respective relationships with the two of us. We have to consider April and Harriet. Our careers. It's a lot to think and talk about." Maggie explained as she started making tea.

Jackson asked, "Why do we have to consider April?"

Maggie poured hot water while rolling her eyes. She said, "When you and I get married I'll have to co-parent with her."

Jackson looked at her. He asked, "How is that any different from the way things are currently structured?"

"I'm not one of Harriet's parents right now. When we get married I will be. That's a huge change for everyone. You and I will be partners. We'll have our way of doing things and raising our children which includes Harriet who half belongs to April and Matthew. It's a lot to think about, Jackson." Maggie explained.

"So, we can't get married because April might not approve of how we raise Harriet?"

Maggie sat at the counter squinting at her boyfriend. She said, "I never said that we couldn't get married. I said that before we do there is a lot to discuss and/or consider."

Jackson sat at the counter. He said, "Okay, let's talk about it. You mentioned the foundation. What are your concerns there? Maggie sat her teacup to the side and placed her hands flat on the counter. She started, "What are the expectations? I know that you don't do much with the foundation outside of being the liaison between the foundation and the hospital's board. Obviously, you're the heir apparent. Is your spouse expected to play a role? I'm assuming our children will. When and how?"

Jackson rubbed his jaw. He said, "Well, you have no obligation, but you are Maggie Pierce. I'm sure she'd have a place for you if that's what you wanted."

Maggie picked up her cup nodding. She said, "So, that's something that will need to be further discussed with Catherine."

"Yes, but as for the kids in their teens they'll start sitting on board meetings, I know it seems like a lot at a young age, but- "Jackson started.

Maggie cut him off saying, "No, I get it. It makes perfect sense."

Jackson was surprised. April had not reacted to that information in the same manner. He asked, "What are your concerns about Richard and mom?"

Maggie shrugged and sat back. She said, "I have a pretty good relationship with both Richard and Catherine. You have a pretty good relationship with your mom and Richard. I don't want anything that we might do to jeopardize any of that."

"You plan on cheating on me as soon as we get married or something? Because where I'm standing us getting married is only going to strengthen those relationships." Jackson mocked.

Maggie stuck her tongue out at him. She said, "I should cheat on you since you're so sure that I won't."

Jackson stood and approached her. He kissed her neck saying, "Not the Maggie Pierce that I know and love."

He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He said, "So, that leaves Harriet and April and our careers. Harriet loves you. April doesn't have a problem with you. What specific questions do you have about our parenting arrangement?"

Maggie turned to face him. She asked, "Well, what role will I play? I know I'll officially be her stepmother, but what does that entail? How active am I allowed to be in Harriet's life? How involved is April comfortable with me being?"

"So, we need to have a conversation with April too?" Jackson clarified?

Maggie nodded. Jackson asked, "So what about our careers?"

Maggie shrugged saying, "My career is very important to me. I want a husband and a family, but I don't want to compromise one for the other. I just want to make sure that's clear."

Jason looked at her. He said, "Hello, my name is Jackson Avery. My mother is Catherine Fox. Ambition is our real surname. I would never think about holding you back in any way, babe."

Maggie held up her hands in surrender. She said, "If I never say anything I can't hold you accountable for the miscommunication. I'm just putting it out there babe."

He said, "So, let's say we talk to mom and we talk to April and everything is clarified if I were to ask you to marry me would you say yes? Do you want to get married?"

Maggie said, "You're supposed to ask and wait for an answer. Not feel me out and then ask once you know what the answer will be."

Jackson sat next to her. He said, "If I were dating anyone else that would be how I would go about this, but I am dating Maggie Pierce. I can't just show up and say will you marry me."

Maggie smiled into her now empty cup. She appreciated everything that Jackson was doing and attempting to do. It meant that he was listening to her and he was taking her feelings into consideration. He wasn't trying to force her into being who or how he wanted her to be. He was loving and accepting her for who she was.

What Jackson was doing currently is exactly how Maggie wanted things to be done. It was how she was most comfortable making decisions. All of this made trusting Jackson that much easier. She was seeing action. Everything that he said was followed up with action.

Sighing Maggie said, "If you're not asking me a question, then I can't give you an answer, but I will say this. I would like for you to ask me the question."

Jackson said, "I only want to ask you if I know that the answer will be yes."

Maggie chuckled saying, "That is cheating Dr. Avery, but say you will ask, and I'll work on preparing my answer."

Jackson said, "I'm definitely preparing to ask. In the meantime, I'll set up a setup lunch with mom and something with April. You work on saying yes."


	21. Power Couple

Chapter 20

After his talk with Maggie, Jackson was motivated. He knew that there was no way that he and Maggie would be married before she gave birth, but he felt confident that not long after she'd given birth that they would be.

The next day he made plans to speak with both April and his mother to set up times to meet with each of them. He wanted all of Maggie's questions answered so that he could focus on asking the love of his life to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

Jackson walked into his mother's home and found her in the kitchen reading and eating fruit with her morning coffee. He leaned over kissing her on the cheek. He said, "Hey Ma."

Catherine looked up from what she was reading. She smiled at her only child. She kissed him back saying, "Hey baby. What brings you by so early?"

Jackson said, "Can't a son come and see his mother?"

Catherine took off her glasses and asked, "What did you do to piss Maggie off now?"

Jackson laughed swiping some grapes as he took a seat. He said, "I have done nothing to piss Maggie off. Things are actually good. That's why I'm here. We're talking about marriage. Maggie wants to speak with you. She has some questions. I was coming to see when a good time would be."

Catherine looked at her son. She was happy to hear that they were discussing marriage. That was all she ever wanted. That way she could leave her foundation to them to run when she was no longer here. She asked, "Well, that's good to hear. Maggie doesn't have to set an appointment to speak to me. She can come over whenever is convenient for her. She can even scrub in on a surgery with me if she wants. What does she want to talk to me about anyway?"

Jackson said, "Well, she wants to speak with you about your expectations for her as my wife, as far as the foundation is concerned."

"See, I like Maggie. Your first wife never even thought to ask such important questions. Where is Maggie? We can go ahead and have that discussion now." Catherine said with excitement.

Jackson smiled at his mother. He said, "She's at work. She had an early surgery. I just wanted to feel you out first. So, what role do you want Maggie to play?"

Catherine looked Jackson in the eye. She knew what she was about to say wouldn't be well received by her son. She said, "I want you to start taking more of a role with the foundation. Like more meetings and things. I think Maggie needs to start too because I want you two to be prepared to take over the foundation in the case that something were to ever happen to me."

Jackson got a concerned look on his face and reached for his mother's hand. He asked, "Did something turn up on your scans? Is something wrong mom?"

Catherine used her free hand to wave her son off. She said, "I am fine Jackson. Calm down. I just want to be proactive. The truth of the matter is that I am living with cancer and things can change at any moment. I just want to prepare things before any of that happens. I want you and Maggie to be ready to take over the foundation if things do change."

Jackson said, "Mom, you promised that you wouldn't keep things from me regarding your health."

Catherine rolled her eyes. She said, "Jackson I am not keeping anything from you. As far as I am aware everything is as it should be. I just have to think about the bigger picture. You know that I'm a planner and I'm just planning."

Jackson stared at his mother. He heard everything that she was saying, but he wasn't sure if he could trust what she was saying. Jackson hoped that his mother was fine. He hoped that she would witness him getting married to the true love of his life. He hoped he could put her out of the delivery room when Maggie gave birth because she was low key stressing Maggie out. He still had so much he wanted to share with his mother.

Later that afternoon Maggie and Jackson met April at the hospital coffee cart. Maggie was a bit worried about Jackson. He had been quiet, and she could tell that he had something on his mind.

They found a quiet place to sit while they waited for April to arrive. Maggie asked, "Jackson, is everything ok?"

Jackson reached a hand out, gently rubbing Maggie's belly. He smiled asking, "How are you two?"

"I asked you first, Jackson," Maggie said squinting her eyes at him.

Jackson said, "Here comes April."

Maggie was about to argue but thought twice about it as April approached them.

Everyone hugged and April asked, "What's up guys? Did something happen with Harriet?"

Maggie said, "No, nothing happened. I hope we didn't scare you. I just wanted to talk to you. I always want to keep an open line of communication with you and I never want to overstep any boundaries."

April smiled at Maggie and then turned her eyes to an unusually quiet Jackson. Jackson finally spoke saying, "Maggie and I are discussing getting married and she wanted to have a conversation."

April squealed for joy. She said, "Congratulations you two!"

Maggie smiled. She said, "We're not engaged just yet. We're still considering everything which is why I wanted to speak with you."

"Ok." April said skeptically as she sipped her coffee.

Maggie looked at Jackson then back at April. She took a deep breath then said, "Well, when Jackson and I get married I will officially be Harriet's stepmother. I know that you are her mother and I never want to overstep any boundaries, but I need to know what your boundaries are."

April looked at Jackson and then back at Maggie she said, "I don't understand."

Maggie elaborated, "I just want to know what level of involvement are you comfortable with? I'm willing to step up and be an additional parent, but if that's not something that you're comfortable with then I understand. I just need to know."

Jackson placed a hand on Maggie's back and began to rub in slow circles. April looked at Jackson and Maggie she said, "Wow, I never even really thought about it. I guess these are the types of questions that I should have asked Jackson when I married Matthew, but it never even occurred to me."

Maggie said, "Sorry, I'm just a planner. I have to do my research before making any decisions. Even when making a minor decision such as choosing a toothbrush."

April said, "Well, as of right now our co-parenting consists of drop-offs and pickups, communicating about sickness, and anything that may arise at daycare. It's pretty easy going right now because she's so young. I guess as she gets older we'll have to deal with that as it comes. The four of us can discuss that together as situations arise. Maggie, I just want to say that I am not concerned about you being in Harriet's life, or you overstepping any boundaries. I know you. I know the type of person you are. I've seen you with your nieces and nephew. Harriet is lucky to have you in her life. When you and Jackson broke up I was worried about who he might date next and how I would deal with her being in Harriet's life. Harriet loves you and asked for you often during that time. I was glad when I heard that you two had reconciled."

Maggie smiled reaching a hand out to squeeze April's hand. Maggie said, "I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page. Things get muddy when no clear expectations are made, and everyone is operating on assumptions. We all lead busy lives. We don't need to have any misunderstandings and unnecessary complications."

Jackson smiled he said, "I'm just glad that the two of you get along."

April frowned asking, "Why wouldn't we get along?'

Jackson said, "Everyone doesn't have it this easily."

Jackson, Maggie, and April all sat talking a little while longer. When April left Maggie said, "Well, I'll go get Harriet from Daycare and meet you at home?"

Jackson said, "Uh, I'm going to be a little while."

Maggie grabbed his hand saying, "Jackson, something is wrong. I know it. I know you. Talk to me. We talk remember?"

Jackson kissed Maggie on the lips. He said, "I'm just thinking. I love you and I'll be home in time for dinner."

Maggie watched Jackson walk away trying to ignore her annoyance with him. She rubbed her belly saying, "Your daddy isn't going to be happy until he gives me grey hair and makes me tell him a thing or two."

Maggie went and picked up Harriet. They went home and Maggie gave the little girl a bath and washed her hair. Then she made dinner. She and Harriet were watching television when Jackson finally made his way home.

Maggie glanced over at him and he looked worse than he had when she had seen him last. She tucked Harriet in the blanket saying, "I'll be back. I'm going to go get the table ready for dinner."

Jackson was in the kitchen looking in the pots at what Maggie had prepared for dinner. Maggie walked into the kitchen behind him wrapping her hands around his waist and laying her cheek against his back. She said, "I know you very well Jackson and I know something is going on with you. Before you say that you're fine, don't lie to me. We don't lie to one another and we don't keep things from one another. We've overcome so much to get to where we are now. Don't take us back, Jackson."

Jackson took ahold of Maggie's hands where they rested on his chest. He said, "I'm worried about mom. I went to talk to her today. I was going to tell her that you wanted to speak to her. She started talking about how she wanted me and you to take over the foundation when something happened to her. I asked her if something is wrong. She said that she is fine, but I don't know if I believe her. I'm not ready to lose my mom, Maggie."

Maggie pulled back from him. He turned to face her. She said, "I don't think your mother would lie. She might omit information, but I don't think she would outright lie to you about her health. We don't know what the future may hold. We know that she has this illness and she's doing all she can to fight it. I just want you to know that no matter what I'll be here with you. We'll get through whatever together. It's me and you against the world."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Maggie thankful for her support. He knew that with her by his side that he would be able to make it through most anything. He said, "Thank you, babe. I really appreciate everything."

Maggie looked up at him with a stern look. She said, "Not to kill the moment, but I don't like having to pull out of you what was wrong. You hate it when I do that, so I don't appreciate you doing it to me. I can't support you through something that I don't know is going on. If we're going to get married one day then we need to communicate. Do you understand me, Jackson Avery?"

Jackson's hands started to roam Maggie's body. He said, "I understand and I'm sorry Maggie Pierce. So, you're really getting used to the idea of becoming Mrs. Avery?"

Maggie kissed him saying, "Dr. Pierce-Avery, but yeah."

Jackson said, "Mom, said that you don't have to make an appointment to talk to her. She said to stop by when you get a chance or scrub in with her. She wants us to start sitting in or board meetings."

Maggie buried her face in Jackson's chest. She said, "Wow, so this is really happening?"

Jackson tugged at her curls and said, "Yup, no turning back now. It's Maggie and Jackson against the world."

They were standing in the kitchen hugging when Harriet ran in asking, "We eat eat now?"


	22. Mother Fox

Chapter 21

Teddy walked up to the nurse's station setting down her tablet. She saw Maggie sitting behind the desk holding her head in her hands. She said, "Whoa, is pregnancy kicking your ass already?"

Maggie looked up at the Trauma chief. She said, "I'm typically a high energy kind of person, but this baby has zapped me of all of my energy. I can imagine it's only going to get worse with time. I don't know if I am ready for all of that."

Teddy chuckled. She said, "Yes, this is only the beginning, but you'll be just fine. Just take breaks when you can and make sure you eat your high protein snacks."

Maggie smiled at Teddy as her phone began to ring. She looked down noticing that Catherine was paging her to OR two. It looked like her patient was going into cardiac arrest on the table.

Maggie jumped up making her way to the OR as quickly as possible. When she made it to the OR floor she quickly put on her booties and grabbed a mask walking directly into the OR with her mouth and nose covered.

She said, "Dr. Fox, were you able to get him stabilized?"

Catherine said, "Yes, Maggie baby. Do me a favor. Scrub in so that you can jump in if he starts to decompensate again."'

Maggie walked out tying the mask into place and started the process to scrub in for the surgery. Maggie walked back into the surgery allowing the surgical nurses to gown and glove her. She walked over to the operating table and looked down at the patient. She asked, "What cool surgery are you doing today, Dr. Fox?"

Catherine peered over her glasses to look at Maggie. She said, "Baby, relax. You don't have to make small talk with me. Did Jackson tell u to come see me?"

Maggie picked up the suction and started clearing the area where Catherine was stitching so that she could have better visibility. She said, "He told me that you said that I didn't have to make an appointment. He said that I could just come over or join you in surgery."

Catherine asked, "Are you able to talk now?"

Maggie looked at Catherine all of a sudden feeling overwhelmed. She said, "Uh, sure."

"What does your schedule look like for next week? Because I would like for you and Jackson to come out to Boston with me. We are having a board meeting and we need to go ahead and get you two acclimated. Jackson used to attend, but he's slacked off. We- "Catherine was saying when Maggie cut her off.

She said, "Wait, Catherine. You're going too fast. What is happening?"

Catherine asked, "Jackson didn't tell you? When I'm no longer able to run the foundation you two will take over. I'm going to leave the foundation to you."

Maggie started to suction again asking, "He told me that, but I thought that there were conversations that needed to be had. I didn't know that it was a sure thing and that the transition would be starting so quickly."

Catherine said, "Well, with my uncertain future I don't want to wait."

Maggie looked Catherine in her eyes. She asked, "Catherine, did something happen with one of your scans? Is the cancer spreading? Please don't keep this from Jackson. He will need time to prepare himself for what's coming."

Catherine stopped what she was doing and looked at Maggie. She said, "Look, stop acting like Jackson. Everything is fine, but you and I both know that the reality of my situation is that I could go get a scan one day and it could spread. I don't want to wait until I'm in a dire situation. I want to handle this proactively."

"Catherine, I'm willing to help in whatever capacity I can with the foundation but are you sure that you want to leave it to me and Jackson. I mean, Jackson and I were just broken up. We literally just got back together. Yes, we see it as a permanent arrangement and if he asks me to marry him I will say yes, but what if things don't work out. Do you still want me to be attached to your foundation?" Maggie said as she continued to assist Catherine with the surgery.

Catherine said, "Maggie you're always going to be family to me. It doesn't matter if you are with my son or not. Not just because you're having my grandchild, but that's just how I see you. As a part of my family. Plus, I think that you running the foundation would be a sound business decision on my part. Jackson would do fine by himself, but his heart isn't in it. I know that whatever you decide to tackle you would put your whole heart into it. You also push him to do better and be better and that's what he needs. Someone to push him that isn't me."

Maggie said, "Catherine I don't want you to put anything in writing yet. I need time to think this over, but if you still want me to go with you next week to the meeting I'm willing."

Catherine said, "Maggie, suction. What is there to think about? This is a huge opportunity for you too. It's not like I'm the only one benefitting from this."

Maggie adjusted the retractor saying, "I get that Catherine, but I just like to properly think things through before making decisions."

Catherine said, "I understand that. I will allow you time, but I am pretty sure you'll see things the way that I do, so I am going to start speaking to my attorneys. Don't worry nothing will be official until the paperwork is signed."

Maggie looked up from the surgical field saying, "Catherine."

"I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere. We'll get through this together. Stop worrying so much and live a little."

Maggie started to feel angry. She wanted to be respectful to Catherine because she liked her. She wanted to be respectful because she is Jackson's mother and because she is Richard's wife; however, it didn't feel like Catherine was respecting her at that moment.

At that moment it was like she was looking at Jackson. She could see where he got his patronizing demeanor from. His mother. Maggie gave Catherine a tight smile and she was thankful that she had on the mask so that Catherine couldn't see that it wasn't genuine.

Jackson was doing better to accept her the way she was. He wasn't as patronizing and yet here she was having to deal with it from his mother. Maggie sighed. Her life was getting complicated right after she had gotten it back on track.

Later that night when Jackson got home, he kissed her as she sat on the sofa working on her laptop. He said, "Hey babe, why'd I get an email from mom about us going to Boston?"

Maggie closed her laptop and scrubbed her hands down her face. She said, "I had a talk with your mother today. She wants us to start getting involved, and before you ask, no she's not sick. She's just extremely pushy and only wants things her way."

Jackson cuddled up with Maggie kissing her neck. He said, "Well, that's Catherine Fox for you. Pushy is an understatement. Settle in and enjoy the ride. It's not going to change."

Maggie listened to what he said. Catherine was indeed who she was, and she was never going to change, but so was she. The question was would she be able to live with that?


	23. Boston Born

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to Justedelighful and TheZombieRonin for helping me to complete this chapter. **_

Chapter 22

Jackson, Maggie, Richard and Catherine all disembarked the jet in Boston. Maggie had agreed to attend the board meeting with Jackson and Catherine, although she was still weighing her options about Catherine leaving her and Jackson the foundation. They had cleared their schedules so that they could visit a Fox hospital and so that Maggie and Jackson could visit with Bill.

Catherine said, "I thought that we would go to the house and get settled in before we meet your father for dinner, Maggie."

Jackson said, "Uh, Ma. Maggie and I are going to stay at the Four Seasons."

"Nonsense. Why would you pay to stay somewhere when you can stay at home and be comfortable?" Catherine asked as they got into the waiting SUV.

Richard interjected saying, "Dear, they might want a little privacy."

Catherine sucked her teeth saying, "Oh, Richard please. We all know what they're up to behind closed doors. She is pregnant after all. They'll have plenty of privacy at the house."

Jackson said, "We're staying at the hotel mom."

Maggie hated it when Jackson and Catherine went back and forth in front of her. It was always awkward. She always felt like Catherine looked at her to back her up, but at the same time Jackson did the same, but she had to stand by Jackson because ultimately he was her partner in life.

Jackson and Maggie were dropped off at the Four Seasons with strict instructions not to be late for dinner. Once they were checked in Maggie and Jackson took turns showering before settling down for a nap.

Jackson held Maggie in his arms, and she laced their fingers together, closing her eyes in contentment. Jackson asked, "Are you excited about seeing your dad."

Maggie kept her eyes closed but smiled. She said, "I am, but I am a little nervous. He seemed cool when I called to tell him that we are expecting. However, being in his presence will actually allow me to feel his energy. I am both anxious and nervous about that."

Jackson nuzzled her neck. He said, "Don't worry he'll see how much I love his daughter and he'll be just fine. How do you feel about him and Richard spending time together?"

Maggie said, "It's a little weird. I mean my mom got along with Richard and they weren't awkward with one another at all, but at the same time, it wasn't like my mom meeting my bio mom. This is my actual dad meeting my biological father. I wonder how she would've been had it been if my mother would have met Ellis instead of Richard."

Jackson replied, "I'm pretty sure that would have been a little awkward. Especially after all I have heard about Ellis. Nevertheless, I think everything will be just fine. Plus, your dad has met Richard. They just haven't really talked or spent any significant time together. While you're touring the Fox facility with mom tomorrow evening I have tickets to catch a Red Sox game at Fenway Park with your dad and Richard. It'll give us a chance to bond and it'll give you a chance to bond with mom."

Maggie said, "That sounds good. Just as long as Catherine doesn't become too pushy."

Chuckling, Jackson said, "My mom, pushy? No, never."

They shared a laugh.

The next morning Jackson and Maggie made their way to the Catherine Fox Foundation headquarters. When they walked into the large conference room of about twenty-five people Maggie was a bit intimidated.

Jackson could feel Maggie tense up beside him. As they sat he squeezed her fingers. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Babe, relax. You are not expected to run the meeting or even say anything. You're just here to observe so that when the time comes you'll know the format and what to expect. Plus, whenever you do have to run the meeting you'll be in charge."

Maggie gave Jackson a tight smile and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Just as he leaned away Catherine walked in. She walked over kissing both Maggie and Jackson. She said, "Great, so everyone is here. So, you all know how I am about my family attending these meetings so that they will know how things go, well we're going to get back to that. Jackson has been slacking, but we're going to get him back on track. Everyone knows Jackson. Also here today is my daughter in law, Dr. Margaret Pierce."

Upon hearing Catherine's introduction of Maggie, both Jackson and Maggie looked at one another. Maggie felt Jackson take her hand under the table. She held on to it and decided that it wasn't worth correcting. She knew that she and Jackson were moving towards that direction and she believed that everything would be fine.

They sat in the meeting taking notes and arranging for Jackson and Maggie to telecommute for the monthly board meetings.

That afternoon Jackson took Maggie to Boston Common so that they could ride the swan boats and then they had lunch in the botanical gardens. As they ate Jackson asked, "So, how do you think this morning went? Do you feel like you can handle being a part of the Fox/Avery empire?"

Maggie sipped her water before answering. She said, "If I don't feel like I can where does that leave us?"

Jackson took her hand saying, "You not wanting to be a part of the foundation has no bearing on you and me. I'm going to marry you regardless."

Maggie smiled at Jackson. She said, "Why do you always know what to say?"

Jackson looked at Maggie in her eyes answering, "When I say something to you babe it's not because I'm trying to find the right things to say. What I say to you is a reflection of how I feel about you. I love you and I honestly want a future with you. I don't just want it, Maggie. I see it. Regardless of if you're on the foundation's board or not."

Maggie closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that she felt coming. She said, "This is only happening because I'm pregnant with your child and my emotions are all over the place."

Jackson leaned over placing several soft kisses to Maggie's lips. Maggie kissed Jackson back then ran a hand over her small baby bump. She said, "We've come so far in such a short time. We broke up, found out we were pregnant, reconciled, moved in together and have been discussing marriage and me becoming a part of your family business. It's a lot."

Jackson asked, "How do you feel about it all?"

Maggie looked at Jackson saying, "I feel good. I'm happy. I feel like my life is aligning with my life's goals. I wanted to be a kick-ass surgeon with an amazing career. Between my different research projects, and Catherine wanting me on her board that's a checkmark. I always wanted to find love and I have you. That's a checkmark. I have my sisters and my nieces and nephew. That's another checkmark. I wanted to be a mother and I'm well on my way to that too. I'm really happy. Maggie Pierce has arrived."

Jackson laughed pulling Maggie and kissing her on the neck.

After their romantic afternoon together Jackson and Maggie went back to their hotel suite to shower and change. Jackson was going to a Red Sox game with Richard and Maggie's father, Bill. Maggie and Catherine were going to tour a Fox hospital and then they were going to have dinner.

When Richard and Catherine arrived at the hotel the men and women went their separate ways. Maggie and Catherine went to the hospital and Catherine was on a cloud introducing everyone to her daughter in law Maggie Pierce.

Maggie enjoyed seeing how Catherine ran her hospitals. Catherine was interested in getting input from Maggie about how she thought things should be run, or how she would do certain things.

During dinner, Catherine told Maggie that she wanted her to write up some changes that she could easily implement. Maggie said, "Catherine, I didn't want to come in and change anything that you're already doing."

"Oh, chile, please. I value your opinion. So, do you think that you'll be able to take over with Jackson?"

Maggie sipped her water and thought about the decision that she had made earlier that day after her lunch with Jackson. She said, "Yes. If it's something that you want and you're sure about it then I will do it. I can do it and I want to support the family because when Jackson and I get married we will all be family and I want to support the family in any way that I can."

Catherine said, "I love you like a daughter. You know, I was a little apprehensive about Jackson starting a relationship with you. It had nothing at all to do with you. It was all me. I worried that because Richard was your biological father that if things didn't turn out well between you two that Richard and I would be impacted. However, once I was able to put my own reservations aside I was able to see what a formidable partner you would be for my son. I knew that I had found my daughter,"

Maggie blinked back tears. She said, "Catherine you're going to make me cry. Usually, it's the pregnancy hormones, but…"

Catherine reached across the table taking Maggie's hand into hers. She said, "You can talk to me, baby."

"Everyone wants their significant other's mother to like them, but for me my relationship with you is different. I don't want you to like me. I NEED you to like me. I don't. I don't have a mother anymore. My mom isn't here to tell me how to approach motherhood. She's not here to tell me how to approach being a wife. I'm out here alone. I'm just grateful that you do have those feelings towards me because I don't have the energy to try and win you over, you know? I'm already going through so much emotionally." Maggie said tearfully.

Catherine said, "Honey, you don't have anything to worry about. I've always respected you as a brilliant surgeon. I also know that you're the best thing that ever happened to my son. Jackson needs someone strong and someone who challenges him to be the best version of himself. I always knew that you're capable of doing all of that. Maggie, I know that I can never fill your mother's shoes but know that you have me and that I am there for you in any capacity that you want me to be there."

Across town, Jackson had purchased field box seats for himself, Richard and Bill. The gentlemen were enjoying beers, junk food and trash talk as they watch the Indians and Red Sox play. All the while Jackson was on edge.

Bill said, "Jackson, you should come out more often. It'll give us a better chance to get better acquainted. We'd be able to catch more games and maybe I could even see my daughter a little more."

Jackson responded, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. We love our work, but I'm starting to see that our relationships with our loved ones are just as important. We'll make the time. Uh, speaking of Maggie, I really love your daughter sir."

Richard watched on in silence having an idea where Jackson was going with this change in conversation. It made him feel good that Jackson loved Maggie enough to ask Bill for her hand. Richard knew that it would be something important to Maggie.

Bill replied, "Well, I would hope so. Considering she's pregnant with your child. That one's still a shocker to me. Maggie is generally so meticulous. Her being accidentally pregnant seems so far fetched to me."

Richard said, "I have to agree. I probably don't know Maggie as well as you do, Bill. However, from what I know she is very meticulous and very calculating in all that she does. When I found out about the pregnancy I was in utter shock."

Jackson sipped his beer not saying anything at first. Then he said, "Well, some things are fate and are out of our control. I think that Maggie's pregnancy came at a time where my stupidity and her stubbornness were about to get the best of us. It centered us and brought our love for one another to the forefront. It reminded us of what was really important. It highlighted the beauty that could come from loving one another."

Bill said, "Very poetic of you."

Jackson shrugged saying, "Not poetic, real. Anyway, I love Maggie and not just because she is carrying my child. I love her because she loves me. Loves me for who I am despite my flaws. When things got rocky between Maggie and me all I would hear was that she wanted to be loved for who she was the way she was. However, it was lost on me that the very thing she was asking of me was the very thing that she gave to me so freely."

Richard said, "Don't be too hard on yourself. We're all stupid in love sometimes. I know I've been blind where Catherine is concerned from time to time."

Nodding Bill said, "I know that Diane and I divorced, but we tried for a long time and I too can admit that there may have been some stupidity on my part. However, you shouldn't dwell on your stupidity. You have to learn from it and try not to make those mistakes again."

Jackson nodded saying, "Oh trust me I am. That's why I wanted to ask you if I have your blessing to ask Maggie if she'll be my wife? I don't want to waste any more time with her. I want to make her my wife. I want to love her and our children for the rest of our lives."

Bill looked at Jackson. Jackson could see all of the emotion in the older man's face. Jackson then looked at the emotion on Richard's face and started to regret asking in this way in front of Richard.

Jackson knew that Richard loved Maggie. He knew that if Ellis had told him that she was pregnant that Richard would've been a father to Maggie. He knew the pain and torment that Richard felt for having the decision made for him.

Bill said, "I was wondering if you two planned on getting married. I figured since I hadn't heard anything that maybe Maggie was refusing because she didn't want to get married simply because she's pregnant."

Jackson said, "That was definitely a concern for her, but I can assure you that as far as I'm concerned marrying Maggie was always the goal. I think I loved her even before I knew I loved her. My love for her isn't something I can set aside. It's something I have to do. I take being a father extremely serious and the same goes for being a loving husband to your daughter."

Bill looked at Richard. He asked, "What do you say, Richard? Does he deserve our blessing?"

Richard shook his head. He said, "Oh no. This is all you Bill. Your daughter your decision."

Bill said, "Maggie loves and respects you too. You're there with them every day. You love Maggie and care about her wellbeing just as much as I do. Do you think Jackson's worthy?"

Richard stared at Jackson as if sizing him up. He said, "Bill, Maggie wouldn't be more loved."

The two older men shook hands. Bill turned to Jackson saying, "Go get your girl."

Jackson felt as if he had been holding his breath forever. He released it standing to hug each man. He had never felt so much relief. Now he only had one more obstacle. Getting Maggie to say yes.

Bill said, "Now can we finish watching the Indians get their ass kicked by the Red Sox?"

All three men shared a laugh.

By the time Jackson returned to the hotel Maggie was in bed sound asleep. Jackson went straight to the bathroom and showered. After completing his nightly routine, he crawled into bed with her. Pulling Maggie into his arms he kissed her neck.

Maggie stirred asking sleepily, "Did you all have a good time?"

"I had one of the best nights ever," Jackson replied.

Maggie didn't respond because she'd fallen back to sleep. Jackson continued to hold her as he stared into the darkness preparing his proposal in his mind.


	24. Marry Me

Chapter 23

Four weeks later Jackson and Maggie were back into their weekly routine. Maggie was getting bigger and Carina had recently determined the sex of their baby. At Catherine's urging, they agreed to have a big gender reveal. Maggie thought that it was cheesy, but she secretly loved the idea as well.

They were having the gender reveal party in Catherine and Richard's garden. Bill had even come to Seattle for the event. The party was going to take place that afternoon and Maggie was excited because both her sisters, Jo, Carina, and some other friends were all able to attend.

Jackson and Maggie were at the penthouse getting ready. It was April's week with Harriet, but she was due to drop Harriet off at any moment so that she could be present for the reveal of her soon to be sibling.

Maggie was in the bathroom mirror working on pulling her curls up into a bun. Jackson was downstairs on the sofa watching a game he had previously recorded as he waited for his daughter to arrive. As Maggie reached up to insert another bobby-pin she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She gasped so loudly that Jackson had heard her from downstairs and took the stairs two at a time to see what had happened.

He walked into the bathroom asking, "Babe, are u ok?"

Maggie winced massaging the area. She said, "I don't think we have another doctor on our hands. I think we might actually have a soccer player. Your child just kicked the crap out of me."

Jackson leaned on the counter next to her and smiled down at his soon to be fiancée. Every day he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He had a hard time believing that he was actually in a relationship with Maggie Pierce, he cohabitated with Maggie Pierce and he had a baby on the way with Maggie Pierce.

When they had first gotten together those were indeed the things that he had envisioned for them in the future, but when they broke up he had let go of those dreams. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to get her back, let alone get to the place where they were now, but here they were and unbeknownst to Maggie they were about to take another step forward.

Jackson was about to comment on the baby's kicking when he heard the doorbell. He asked, "Are you okay? That's Harriet."

Maggie inspected herself in the mirror saying, "Go. I'm fine."

Jackson stared at Maggie for a moment longer before leaving to answer the door.

Jackson opened the door with excitement. He looked down at his curly-haired little girl. He said, "Hey, Baby! You ready to go to grandma's?"

The little girl bobbed her head. She said, "Maggie!"

Jackson looked thinking that maybe Maggie had made it downstairs, but when he didn't see her he knew that Harriet was just excited at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend. He watched as Harriet rushed up the stairs calling Maggie's name. He said, "Harriet, slow down and be careful."

He turned back to April saying, "Thank you so much for allowing her to come today."

April smiled up at him. She said, "Of course. Maggie's baby is going to be Harriet's sibling. Of course, she should be there. I'm happy for you two. How is Maggie? I can imagine that this all may be a bit overwhelming for her. I don't peg her as the spontaneous pregnancy type. She likes to be in control."

Jackson stepped into the hall closing the door behind him. He answered, "Believe me when I tell you that she isn't. That news came as a shock to her. We weren't even together when she became pregnant. Things were so up in the air about us, but when it dawned on me that she was pregnant I knew what I wanted."

April gave him a half-smile. She asked, "So, when is the wedding?"

Jackson folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against his door. He said, "I plan to propose tonight."

April said, "I figured as much. Good luck and congratulations. Who would have thought that our lives would end up like this? Matthew and I are talking about expanding our family and you're expanding yours."

Jackson nodded. He said, "Yeah, our lives definitely didn't turn out as we each planned, but it all worked out for the best."

Jackson and April shared a friendly hug. April pressed the button to call the elevator. She turned back to Jackson saying, "I'm happy for you and I hope she says yes."

Jackson nodded and turned to go back inside. As he walked in he saw Maggie and Harriet descending the stairs. Maggie was absolutely beautiful in a flowy baby pink and baby blue maxi dress with flat gold sandals on her feet that he could see as she gathered the dress so that she wouldn't step on it as she came down the staircase.

Everything about Maggie was perfection. From the way she had her hair piled into a bun atop her head, to the gold stud baby-shaped earrings in her lobes. One wrapped in a baby blue blanket the other in a baby pink blanket. To the delicate barely-there gold chain around her delicate neck that held the bold gold capital D for her mother. To her subtly made-up face.

He really loved every single thing about this woman, and he hoped like hell that what he had planned for the day would go off without a hitch.

Catherine, Richard, and Bill were at the Fox/Webber home on hosting duties as the guest started to arrive. Catherine was flitting around giving out last minute orders to the staff while Richard and Bill shared a drink in the garden.

Bill asked, "So, he's going to pop the question today?"

Richard sipped his sparkling water saying, "Yes, he's incorporated it into today's reveal. You've noticed the royalty theme. Well, that huge envelope over there contains a card. If it's a boy it will read: Mommy, this prince wants you to be the queen to my daddy's king. If it's a girl it read: Every princess needs a queen to look up to, will you be my daddy's queen?"

Bill sat his drink down saying, "Wow, Jackson must really be in love to get that creative."

Chuckling Richard said, "No, that was all Catherine. The royalty theme was because she believes this baby is the next generation of surgical royalty. Jackson told her that he wanted to propose, and she took it from there. The only thing he got to do was to think of what to say after the reveal and Maggie realizes what he's asking her and choosing the ring. Everything else was my very strong-willed wife."

Bill chuckled at that. He said, "Well, from what I can tell your wife is good at organizing things. Maggie's going to get what she deserves with Catherine at the helm."

Richard said, "Well, just so you know, that even if Jackson had planned everything on his own, it still would've been perfection. He loves Maggie just that much and he would not have spared any expense or sentiment to make this as memorable for Maggie as he could."

The two men nodded clinking glasses as Alex and Jo entered the garden. Over the next hour, close friends and family all began to trickle in as they waited for the guests of honor to arrive. Catherine glided into the garden saying, "They're pulling up now."

Jackson and Maggie made their way to the back of the house with Harriet in tow. Harriet wore a baby pink A-line princess dress with pink sandals on her little feet. Jackson wore dark jeans with a baby blue polo and custom-designed baby blue and white Nike Air Max 97s.

When Maggie first saw how the garden was decorated, she had to fight back tears. Everything was baby pink or baby blue. She was generally a lover of deep colors, not so much the frilly pastels, but she was indeed getting caught up in the moment and the festiveness of all the baby blue and baby pink.

There were gold tiaras and scepters on tables. Guest were to make their guess as to the baby's gender by selecting one or the other. There was also an open bar and there were tables with tea snacks. It was as classy as she would think a Catherine planned event would be. Catherine approached her and Maggie opened her arms to hug and kiss the older woman. She said, "Catherine thank you so much for this."

Catherine shooed her away. She said, "Oh chile, please. This was nothing. I didn't get to be excited with my baby Harriet. That girl and Jackson had just gotten divorced and we found out she tried to conceal the pregnancy. It was a mess."

Maggie was grateful that Harriet had scurried away when she spotted Ellis across the garden. Maggie said, "Yes, I'm glad that everyone gets a different experience this time. Jackson deserves to have at least one happy pregnancy."

Catherine's eye's flew to her son's and they softened. This is how she knew that Maggie was the perfect person for her son. Maggie truly cared for him and that statement proved it. Jackson hadn't really had the chance to enjoy a pregnancy due to the situation around Samuel's health and due to his divorce from April. However, this time was different, and Maggie knew and respected the situation. Only a woman in love with a man could be sensitive to that.

Catherine reached over hugging her son as Bill walked up embracing his daughter. He said, "Maggie you look radiant. You look happy."

Maggie squeezed her father. She replied, "I am. Surprisingly so. You know that I am normally thrown off when things don't go according to a plan, but even with all of the unexpected, unplanned things I have learned things and I feel better for it. Such as, there can be beauty in the unknown, unplanned. I'm not going to start living life on a whim. I am still going to think through things, but I am also learning to deal with the unexpected and I feel happier for it."

Jackson heard what Maggie had said and added, "If's funny that you've learned that. I have learned things throughout this situation as well. Like the importance of slowing down and communicating. Living life on a whim can sometimes leave you without a recourse when unexpected things happen. Planning doesn't always mean boring, but it gives you a little control of your destiny. Controlling one's destiny is important. I don't want life to just happen to me. I want to happen to life."

Maggie placed her hands on either side of his face pulling it down towards hers. She said, "I'd say that we learned a little bit from one another."

Jackson pecked her twice on the lips before saying, "I think you're right Maggie Pierce."

They moved throughout the party greeting their guest and seeing what gender everyone suspected while they waited for a few last-minute guests. After a while, the music lowered, and Catherine appeared with a mic. When everyone realized that Catherine was waiting for them to stop talking so that she could give a speech everyone quieted down.

Catherine said, "I want to thank you all for coming. I am so happy to have been able to host something like this. You all know I only have one son and I love that boy with every fiber of my being even though he gives me a hard time at times. However, being a grandmother has only brought me so much more joy. I am happy to be able to celebrate a pregnancy for once, so although some of you may feel that this is a little over the top, you're right. However, after all that Jackson has been through to get here, it's all more than warranted. Bill, did you want to say anything?"

Bill came up taking the mic from Catherine. He said, "I know that some of you don't exactly know who I am. I'm Maggie's father. I will keep this brief. When Maggie lost her mother, I worried about her. I worried about if she would ever reach the levels of joy she had while her mother was alive. I believe that Diane left knowing that Maggie would be just fine. She expanded her family by finding her biological father, her sisters and their children. She also met the man who loves Maggie for who she is. She deserved nothing less and I am happy to be able to share on this day. I know for a fact that girl or boy the baby that Maggie is carrying is a little gift from Diane."

It was safe to say that there wasn't a dry eye in the garden after Bill's speech. Maggie needed a moment as Jackson held her while she cried thinking about her mother.

Richard was on the mic this time. He said, "Now for the moment that we have all gathered here for. Maggie, Jackson come on over. Let's find out if you're having a little prince or princess."

Amelia helped dry Maggie's face with a tissue. Then Jackson took Maggie's hand and they walked over to where Catherine, Bill, and Richard stood. Catherine handed Jackson the envelope and Maggie took the mic from Richard. Maggie said, "So how it's going to be revealed is in the envelope Jackson is holding. If it's a boy it's going to say that the prince invites you to his royal induction with my due date. If it's a girl it will say the princess invites you to her royal induction with my due date. Ok so let's take one more poll. If you think it's a little prince move to the left. If you think it's a little princess move to the right."

Maggie and Jackson watched on as everyone split up. Her sisters were split, and Carina stood to the side because she said she shouldn't get a vote since she in fact knew the sex.

Maggie passed Catherine the mic and she and Jackson a side of the oversized envelope.

When they opened the flap, they noticed the color of the card inside. Jackson was ecstatic, although he would've been happy either way. He held onto his excitement as they removed the card and watched as Maggie read it. Giving her a moment to comprehend."

Maggie's hands shook as she held the card. Jackson placed the envelope on the table. He took out the ring and dropped down on one knee before her. Maggie's eyes searched the garden looking at all of the smiling faces. Then her eyes Met Jackson's. He said, "Maggie, we've had our ups and we've had our downs. But nothing has been clearer to me through it all than loving you is something that I was placed on earth to do. Loving you and loving our children. You are already my world, would you do me the honor of being my wife? My queen?"

Maggie looked back down at the pink card that read: **Every princess needs a queen to look up to, will you be my daddy's queen? **

The tears began to fall as realization finally hit Maggie. She nodded her head and then said, "Yes, Jackson. Yes, I'll marry you."

Jackson took the card and handed it to a teary-eyed Catherine as everyone else around them cheered. That's when Maggie noticed the rose gold Cartier love band with the solitaire diamond. The ring may have looked simple, but Maggie knew Jackson. He had spent a pretty penny on it, but he knew her and kept it simple for her. Maggie extended her shaky left hand as Jackson slid the ring into place.

Jackson stood taking her into his arms whispering, "We're having a baby girl and we're getting married."

Maggie said, "And I couldn't be happier."


End file.
